<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kotori's Ronin War by Hiei_Curry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126128">Kotori's Ronin War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiei_Curry/pseuds/Hiei_Curry'>Hiei_Curry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Ninja, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ronin - Freeform, Samurai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiei_Curry/pseuds/Hiei_Curry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the events of "Kotori's Samurai" Kotori's land is in the mist of civil war, desprate for aid she turns to some old friends. But a lot can change in five years and not all of for the better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo, Kira Tsubasa/Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Short Preview for an up coming story. See chapter one for me detials.</p>
<p>If you see any mistakes or got some advice let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Umi walked through the war camp, she could feel the eyes of most of the samurai on her as she walked passed, as she came to the front lines of the siege camp she could see the people she wanted to see.</p>
<p>"No Maki, it's not working."</p>
<p>"Well what do you suggest, we can't climb the walls with that chasm in front of it and we can't attack from another direction."</p>
<p>"Well if we've sent three champions over and each time we've lost."</p>
<p>"Well it's a good think I'm here then." Umi said as she came up to the pair and taking off her helmet.</p>
<p>"Umi, your wearing your armour?" Maki said surprised by the blunettes entrance and her attire "And you grew your hair?"</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" Eli said just as shocked "You were wounded, you should be resting."</p>
<p>"I'm fine, I've recovered." Umi replied "What seems to be the issue?"</p>
<p>"The castles got stumped." Eli sighed "We can't get near the thing except over this bridge and every time we try their champion stops use."</p>
<p>"Is that all." Umi said as she put her helmet back on and started to walk on the bridge "Wait here."</p>
<p>"Umi, come back." Maki shouted from the barricade and made to try and grab the blunette but a voice stopped her.</p>
<p>"Let her go Maki, you know how she is."</p>
<p>"Did you put her up to this?" Maki asked with a glare.</p>
<p>"No, I didn't, I tried keeping her back so she would be more rested but she insisted she come here." Kotori answered, holding on tight to the little girl wrapped in cloth in her arms "She also told me to tell you if she loses your to pull the army back."</p>
<p>"What?" shouted the pair aghast at the news but it was too late to stop her she was too far over the bridge now.</p>
<p>As Umi came to about three quarters of the way to the gate an arrow flew out and landed beside her followed by a voice "What is your purpose here?"</p>
<p>"I am here to challenge your best warrior." Umi stated calmly.</p>
<p>A few moments passed till the gates opened and a samurai in purple armour stood before Umi "Another fool to challenge for me to kill?" The man mocked.</p>
<p>"Not this time, if I defeat you your troops stand down, if you win my army leaves."</p>
<p>The man and his escorts burst out laughing at Umi comment, Umi merely stood watching them till they stopped "They must be desperate, very well I accept your terms."</p>
<p>Umi took up her stand drew her sword from her sheave, the man walked closer and responded in kind "I am Ryuzo Nakai, nephew to Kira Motonori might I know your name before I cut you down?"</p>
<p>'<em>I would pity you, but your related to Kira so i do not.'</em> Umi thought to herself.</p>
<p>"Your uncle caused me to leave my name behind for now, but you might know me and can call me Tsunami."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Unhappy Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So quick piece of info this is meant to be a follow up to my "Kotori's Samurai" story though you don't need to read it for it to make sense. Also this story doesn't have to be connected so if you liked the ending of "Kotori's Samurai" and want to keep the two stories seprate then you can.</p><p>Now to the story, hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Umi stood in front of a sakura tree as she remembered a night, a night that made her feel the happiest in her life, but as she thought on it the happiness of that night turned to ash in a second as a petal landed on her nose.</p><p><em>'All because of that day.'</em> Umi thought to herself as she looked at the petal.</p><p>"Umi?" asked a concerned voice.</p><p>"Lady Eli, sorry I didn't hear you." Umi stood up and bowed.</p><p>"Umi how many times do I have to tell you to drop the Lady?"</p><p>"It's force of habit, besides, you are my Lady now."</p><p>"You know it was never like that between us and it will you know that right?"</p><p>"Maybe, but that was then and this is now."</p><p>"How long are you going to be like this?"</p><p>"Who I was before and who I am now are two different things and two different people and that's all there is to it."</p><p>"It isn't and you know it."</p><p>"What happened has happened nothing you say will change that for me, now is there something I can do for you my Lady?"</p><p>Eli sighed as she bit her lip "You really are the stubborn type sometimes; I'm riding to the border of our land tomorrow I need you along with Maki and Nico for escort."</p><p>"Of course and who are we escorting?"</p><p>"Some old friends, Lady Minami and our friends from her land are coming to see Nozomi about a treaty."</p><p>"I see." Umi sighed as she looked away.</p><p>"Koto…"</p><p>"Don't!" Umi glared as she interrupted the blonde "Do not even think about mentioning her name."</p><p>"Have you not forgiven her?"</p><p>"It's not that, now Lady Ayase if there's nothing else you need then I shall go prepare." Umi bowed as she walked off, leaving a rather frustrated Eli.</p><p>As she entered her sparse quarters she looked around, her bow was laying on the floor, its arrows not too far, next to the bow was a mat with her Naginata on the other side all in front of shrine. Umi ran a hand thorugh her now shorter hair, her once long flowing hair had been cut back, it now looked more like Maki's or Hanayo's. Umi sighed and walked to the mat and kneeled in front of the shrine "Protect my friend's father." Umi asked the shrine.</p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>(Next day)</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>The four girls set out early that day to meet their charges, the lands nearby were restless of late and so they had to take precautions.</p><p>Umi looked at her fellow riders at the front and leading was Eli in her yellow and white armour, next to her in pink and gold was Maki, riding on the back of Maki's horse in her usual black attire was Nico.</p><p>"I still don't get why I had to ride with her." Nico moaned.</p><p>"Look, it's not like I wanted you riding on my horse, but we needed to take you along, now stop whining or your walking." Maki countered.</p><p>"Why are we even escorting her anyway?" Nico asked, "Surely she has enough guards herself."</p><p>"She does, but it would seem rude to not send someone to meet them, besides, we need people with them who know the land."</p><p>"Hence why you're here." Maki stated.</p><p>"Indeed and since she has a lot of enemies, I need my best warriors for escort."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure our Tsunami here could take them all." Maki said as the group all looked back to Umi.</p><p>"Even I can be defeated my Ladies." Umi spoke for the first time this trip.</p><p>"Oi, we're friends, you can drop the titles around us." Maki looked back at Umi sympathetically.</p><p>"This is an official duty, its expected and we're nearby so try not embarrass Lady Nozomi or you know what she'll do."</p><p>The rest of the way down the path the group was quite, as she rode Umi looked down at her own armour, black and white, it wasn't a full set, only enough to cover her chest the rest of her clothing was white cloth, unlike Eli and Maki she had no helmet just a black head band and she was the only one wearing a mask partly this was for protection but she had it on for another reason and soon that reason came into view.</p><p>As the party of Samurai and ladies came into view Nico jumped off the horse, it wouldn't really do for a Ninja to be around a formal Samurai meeting and this was also Umi's signal to drop back, leaving Eli and Maki to ride up alone.</p><p>"You know she…"</p><p>"Don't Nico." Umi sighed "It won't change it."</p><p>"You stubborn girl." Nico sighed under her breath.</p><p>
  <span>(Eli)</span>
</p><p>"Lady Minami," Eli great with a bow "good to see you well."</p><p>"Thank you, Eli." The elder woman smiled "It is good to see you both after so long, I wish our meeting were under better circumstances though."</p><p>"I'm sure you would." Eli heard Maki mutter under her breath.</p><p>"Shall we get going, Lady Tojo wishes to see you as soon as she can?"</p><p>"Yes, please lead the way."</p><p>Eli turned and put her hand in the air and waved to the two people behind her on the path, they dispersed, the one on foot running up the side of the hill and began walking back the way they had come through the trees, the one on horseback turned and galloped off.</p><p>Maki rode to the back of Lady Minami's group and Eli moved next to the lady as they began to ride back to the castle.</p><p>"That girl on the horse, was that…"</p><p>"Yes, it was." Eli sighed.</p><p>"How is she?"</p><p>"Lost, what happened has left her with a wound that will never heal."</p><p>"A wounded heart can heal; it just requires the right person to do it."</p><p>"With respect, my lady I don't think that will work."</p><p>"I remain to be convinced"</p><p>"She can't fix this, you're not looking at a person who isn't just sad and lonely, you're looking at someone war with themselves." Eli sighed as she saw the object of their conversation ride off into the trees <em>'Even if I want this to be fixed, I don't believe it so.'</em> Eli thought to herself.</p><p>
  <span>(Maki)</span>
</p><p>Maki rode passed Lady Minami and to the back where four horses were with riders.</p><p>"Maki, nice to see you Nya."</p><p>"Yes, it's been too long."</p><p>"Rin, Hanayo, yes it has been too long." Maki smiled at the pair.</p><p>"Hey we're here too."</p><p>Maki turned to see Honoka smiling at her, Maki smiled back although she wouldn't admit it openly, she did miss the ginger, then her eyes feel on the person riding next to Honoka and Maki's smile dropped.</p><p>"Honoka, Kotori." Maki said with a glare at the latter "I see your doing well."</p><p>"Yes, indeed, is it just you two with us?" Honoka asked.</p><p>"No, Nico's ahead in the woods just in case."</p><p>"Doesn't give us much warning of an ambush."</p><p>"Well, we do have another person with us in case."</p><p>"Who?" asked Kotori.</p><p>Maki glared at Kotori "Tsunami."</p><p>"Wait your brough her all the way here, oh she's a legend." Honoka shouted.</p><p>"Yeah she took on five samurai at once and cut them all down without a scratch." Kotori smiled.</p><p><em>'You wouldn't be smiling if you knew who she was!' </em>Maki yelled in her head.</p><p>"She sounds scary Nya; I wouldn't like to fight her."</p><p>"I wouldn't want you fighting her either." Hanayo smiled at Rin.</p><p>As the group rode down the path the group chatted and caught up with each other. All the while Maki kept an eye on Kotori.</p><p>"Erm, Maki are you ok?"</p><p>"Yes, why do you ask?" Hanayo asked in a whisper.</p><p>"You keep staring at Kotori."</p><p>"Oh, well let's just say my feelings on her are not great." Maki glared at the ashen girl.</p><p>"You mean about Umi?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Before Hanayo could reply, Nico came running out the trees "Trouble!" she wheezed "Ambush up ahead."</p><p>"How many?" Eli asked.</p><p>"Ten."</p><p>Maki rode up to the front next to Eli "What about...?"</p><p>"Sprung the ambush."</p><p>"That, blasted idiot!" Maki screamed as she drew her blade and rode off at a calliope.</p><p>"Maki, wait!" Eli shouted after her.</p><p>(Eli)</p><p>Eli sighed she had to admit Maki was right "Nico, hope on, Lady Minami, stay here till we send word." Eli said as she pulled the Ninja onto the horse and rode off after Maki.</p><p>"Maki's worse than Umi sometimes!" Nico shouted as the pair rode.</p><p>"Oh, you worried about Maki, are you?"</p><p>"Shut up I'm worried about both of them, not just Maki."</p><p>It didn't take them long to catch Maki, the trio rode as fast as they could as they turned the corner, they saw Umi parry one of the ambushers swords with her Naginata before she counter trust. Eli looked on the ground she saw two men slumped by sides of the roads she also saw three others laying on both edges of the road shot by arrows.</p><p>Maki made to ride in but Eli stopped her "She'll hate you if you do that." Eli sighed.</p><p>"So we wait?" Maki shouted exasperated.</p><p>"Yes, as much as I hate it to, we wait, till she's done one way or the other."</p><p>Just as Umi recovered her stance Lady Minami and her party tuned up.</p><p>"My lady I told you to stay."</p><p>"I will not cower from my foes."</p><p>"Is that the Tsunami?" Hanayo asked.</p><p>"Yes, that's her." Eli replied as saw another ambusher with a spear tried to trust at Umi, Umi took a step to the side dodging and countered hitting the man in the back.</p><p>"Wow she moves like water Nya." Rin shouted.</p><p>"She kind of looks familer." Kotori said.</p><p>The next one fired an arrow as Umi was dispatching the other man Umi dodged to the side the arrow whooshing past her, Umi took a breath before she charged the other two, the archer took another shot, Umi managed to dodge the arrow only just catching her arm and giving her a small cut.</p><p>The swordsman that was protecting the archer tried to slash down on Umi but she cut him down before the blade came close, Umi looked and saw the archer fire again this one hit her mask and chracked it making her stagger.</p><p>Just as Umi recovered and began to charge the archer fired again the arrow flying over Umi's shoulder, the archer tried to drop her bow and run but Umi caught her and cut her down like the rest of the group.</p><p>As Umi returned to the others her shattered mask fell off, revealing who she really was.</p><p>(Umi)</p><p>Umi walked back a stinging pain in her side <em>'One of those swords mens strikes must have brusied, doesn't feel like it did any major damage though.' </em>Umi thought as she picked up her bow which she'd discarded after she'd left her horse and fought on foot.</p><p>"That was bloody reckless!" Maki shouted, "Are you trying to die?"</p><p>"You know that answer Lady Maki." Umi replied as she whistled and her horse came back.</p><p>"Umi?" came Honoka's voice.</p><p>Umi turned as the horse came up to her, she could see all her old friends looking at her astonished "Hello My Ladies, I'm glad your well." Umi smiled as she mounted her horse "Now I will continue riding ahead, forgive me."</p><p>"Umi." Came a soft gentle voice, a voice Umi knew all too well, before that voice would make her happy filled with joy, now it made her feel like she was being pulled apart.</p><p>"Apologies my ladies I can't stay, I need to make sure there's no more of them." Umi said as she rode off.</p><p>(Kotori)</p><p>"Umi wait!" but it was too late she'd already rode at full gallop down the path.</p><p>Kotori had seen Umi's white clothes were stained blood red some of those she'd fought and some her own.</p><p>Kotori saw Maki ride up her an evil scowl on her face "This is you, both of you." Maki hissed as she rode to the back of the group refusing to look at either Kotori or her mother.</p><p>Eli rode up to Kotori with a down cast look "Come on we need to move." Eli sighed.</p><p>"What about Umi?" Honoka asked.</p><p>"We can discuse that later." Eli ordered ignoring the question.</p><p>'<em>Umi, I'm sorry, forgive me.'</em> Kotori thought as a single tear rolled down her cheek as she looked the way the Blunette had rode off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooh Maki seems upset about something, I wonder what Kotori did, also don't worry it will have a happy ending. Don't hate me for Kotori doing something bad she did have a reason, put the pitchforks down.</p><p>Third years: 26 years old</p><p>Second years: 25 years old</p><p>First years: 24 years old</p><p>Now for who's what:</p><p>Daimyo:</p><p>Nozomi</p><p>Lady Minami</p><p>Samurai:</p><p>Eli</p><p>Maki</p><p>Rin</p><p>Honoka</p><p>Yukiho (Not appeared yet)</p><p>Lady's:</p><p>Kotori</p><p>Hanayo</p><p>Tsubasa (Not appeared yet)</p><p>Alisa (Not appeared yet)</p><p>Ninja:</p><p>Nico</p><p>Ronin:</p><p>Umi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reunions, catch ups, rabbits and Onigai's?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Having arrived at the Tojo castle the girls have somethings to talk about and not all the reunions are positive.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before we begin i just want to say a big thank to all of you who left comments, i actually had a whole load of technical problems putting this story up and i was on the verge of going "This stories cursed leave it." when i finally got it up so to all of you who commented thank you, you made it wroth while i also hope you continue to enjoy the story.</p><p>Anyway i hope you enjoy and let me know of any mistakes and any tips.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the ride to the Tojo castle was quiet and tense, all the girls having mixed emotions having seen Umi again.</p><p><em>'I hope those two will be ok.' </em>Eli thought in her head as she led Lady Minami and her party to Nozomi's council chamber.</p><p>Eli pulled the door open and bowed as she walked into the chamber, at the chamber was Nozomi sitting watching her guests. Lady Minami and the party followed Eli into the room and bowed.</p><p>"Please, come in and take a seat." Nozomi beckoned the guests inside, Eli sat to Nozomi's right, Maki one down from her, Lady Minami sat to Nozomi's left Kotori and Honoka sat next to her, Rin and Hanayo sat next to Maki. After they had sat down Lady Minami spoke first.</p><p>"Lady Tojo, thank you for seeing us and I am glad you are doing well."</p><p>"Thank you, Lady Minami, now shall we skip the pleasantries."</p><p>"Yes, you know of one of my advisers Kira Motonori and his recent rebellion."</p><p>"What of it?" Nozomi asked.</p><p>"His rebellion has gained ground on us, we're being defeated, we lost three castles the last week alone."</p><p>"And what do you want from us?" Eli asked.</p><p>"I need your help to defeat him."</p><p>"And what makes you think we'll help?" Maki growled "Your adviser did far more then start a rebellion against you."</p><p>"I know that your angry over what happened, but you know Kira won't stop at just taking my land he wants yours to, besides I thought you would have liked the idea of taking down Kira."</p><p>Maki clenched her fist "So having first done what you did to Umi, you now want to bring us and her back into your troubles, because you didn't listen in the first place, it's been five years."</p><p>"Maki," Kotori countered "We all regret what happened, but now we have the chance to make it right."</p><p>Maki jumped to her feet "I find you saying that highly offensive."</p><p>Lady Minami stood up to "If you have issue with what happened, then you should have issue with me not Kotori."</p><p>"She is just as guilty as you and her crimes are far worse." Maki glared at the ashen girl, who looked down.</p><p>"Thank you, ladies." Nozomi interrupted "Eli, why don't you take the girls out to the gardens I'm sure they would enjoy the scenery, me and Lady Minami have a lot to discuss."</p><p>"My lady." Eli bowed and lead the group from the chamber.</p><p>"Please, shall we take a walk." Nozomi gestured to a series of trees outside which Lady Minami nodded and followed the purple haired girl out and walked side by side as they walked past the trees.</p><p>"I apologise for Maki's outburst, but can understand her position and it's not like she isn't wrong."</p><p>"Do you really believe I wanted to do that to Umi?"</p><p>Nozomi stopped walking and stood in front of the trees taking a deep breath in "No, but it doesn't change what happened."</p><p>"I know, for what it's worth I never believed a word against her, but Kira manipulated the evidence for too well."</p><p>"It wasn't that that got Maki so angry, Kotori's got a long way to go in her mind."</p><p>"I know. I did have another motive for coming here besides this treaty."</p><p>"Oh, what would that be?"</p><p>"Have you heard from Umi's sister?"</p><p>"Tatsumi, what about her?"</p><p>
  <strong>(Meanwhile)</strong>
</p><p>Maki didn't say a word as she left the chamber, she stormed off not saying a word to anyone "Best you let her cool down." Eli sighed as everyone saw Maki turn a corner.</p><p>"Eli would it be ok to… see her?" Kotori asked.</p><p>"Are you really sure about this Kotori?"</p><p>"Even if she hates me, she deserves the truth."</p><p>Eli weighed up the options, on one hand she sympathised with Kotori's idea, but she also had a bad feeling about bring this all up again, eventually she decided it was better to just go with it.</p><p>"If you want." Eli sighed "But, Kotori be very sure about this, this will not be a happy reunion."</p><p>"I'm sure."</p><p>"Ok, then I'll take you to her."</p><p>"I think we'll go and see Maki." Hanayo said just as Nico dropped from the ceiling.</p><p>"She'll be where she usually goes." Voice from the ceiling.</p><p>"Nico, what are you doing up there?"</p><p>"Practicing." Nico said as she jumped down "Plus Nozomi wanted me to check for ways an assassin could attack."</p><p>"Well, now you're here can you take the others to see Maki, me and Kotori need to see Umi."</p><p>"I wish you luck." Nico sighed as he started walking followed by the others.</p><p>Eli and Kotori started to walk in the opposite direction. Eli could feel how tense the ashen girl was and Eli couldn't blame her, though Eli knew Kotori was likely expecting to get a different reception to what Kotori was expecting.</p><p>"So how have you been?" Kotori asked trying to break the tension as the pair entered an area full of Sakura trees.</p><p>"I'm well thank you, how have you been?"</p><p>"Stressed, ever since papa died and this rebellion it feels like I've been in a whirlwind."</p><p>"How's, she been?"</p><p>Eli sighed know who Kotori was meaning "Honestly, I'm at a loss to describe how she is right now."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"It's likely better and easier to see for yourself."</p><p>"You know…"</p><p>"I do, but is still happened Kotori, she's been like this for the past five years, I'm not sure how long she can last like this."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You'll see." Eli replied looking miserable.</p><p>As the pair walked into an area full of Sakura trees Kotori noticed a small grey and white rabbit in the middle of the path staring at them. Kotori looked at the rabbit for a second before it started to hop off down the path.</p><p>"Follow her." Eli smiled.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"She's Umi's, follow her, she'll show the way."</p><p>(Maki)</p><p>Maki stood looking at the mountains off in the distance thinking about the meeting she's had, she might have been a bit harsh on Kotori but she had her reasons and while she wouldn't go so far as to hate the ashen girl she was angry with her.</p><p>"Maki, you ok Nya?"</p><p>Maki turned to see Honoka, Hanayo and Rin standing before her.</p><p>"Yes, I'm fine, sorry about before."</p><p>"Its ok we get it." Hanayo replied.</p><p>"We all do." Honoka sighed.</p><p>"No you don't, when Umi first came here, she had to stay with me for a few days, I would wake to hear her crying and screaming at night, every night I'd hear her screaming for Kotori and all I could do is sit and listen." Maki sighed "It's one thing to see your friend change after so long away from them, it's another to see them tear themselves apart a little bit everyday and you can't stop it."</p><p>"How is she?" Rin asked.</p><p>"Honestly, I'm not sure I know, all she does now is train and pray, she's like she doesn't have anything else to live for then fighting, guess she doesn't if I think about it, all she's got left is revenge against Kira if she can get it."</p><p>"And what's she like about Kotori?" Honoka asked.</p><p>"You try and bring her or what happened up, she just shuts us down."</p><p>"And yet she still cries about her." Came a voice from the ceiling</p><p>"Nico, what are you doing up there?"</p><p>"Exactly what you pay me for."</p><p>"Now is not the time."</p><p>"I doubt a real assassin would care your having a talk…" Nico started.</p><p>"What do you mean about crying?" Honoka asked.</p><p>"We've heard Umi crying about Kotori when we've walked past her room sometimes and there are times we seen her with the same look she used to have when she thought about Kotori, but whenever you mention Kotori to Umi she goes all cold and shuts us off." Maki sighed.</p><p>"So what do we do?" Honoka asked.</p><p>"We can't do a thing." Maki stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>"But there must be something."</p><p>"Honoka, Umi has always put a lot of pride in her honour, Kira and Kotori ripped that away from her, she hates Kira and wants to get her honour back and we can't work out what Umi feels on Kotori, only she knows and she won't give a stright answer." Nico countered.</p><p>"There's got to be something."</p><p>"If we could think of it we would."</p><p>(Kotori)</p><p>Kotori followed the oddly behaved creature, who would occasionally stop to check if she was still following it. "I feel Eli's setting me up for a joke." Kotori sighed to herself, but lacking another way to go she kept following the rabbit till it stopped, Kotori kept walking expecting the rabbit to keep going after she got close, Kotori kept walking till she was within arm's reach of the rabbit.</p><p>"Was this all a joke made by Eli?" Kotori asked the rabbit. Then the rabbit scampered away into the bush.</p><p>"Wait!" Kotori shouted trying to catch the rabbit but she ended up tripping, when she got up, she expected to hear giggling but didn't, as she stood up, she heard a voice.</p><p>"Meiyo, what are you doing here?"</p><p>"Umi." Kotori said to herself.</p><p>"Do you want pets it that it?" Umi said.</p><p>Kotori made her way towards the voice and came across the as the scene of Umi petting the bunny, when Umi heard Kotori come she looked at the ashen girl with surprise and stopped petting the rabbit. For a moment, the pair looked silently at each other till Meiyo made a growl and thump as her pets were interrupted.</p><p>"Sorry, their do you feel better now?" Umi asked the bunny.</p><p>"Umi, is it ok if I sit with you?"</p><p>Umi merely nodded as she kept stroking Meiyo. As Kotori sat in front of the blunette, she could see what Eli meant, Umi looked older than her age of twenty-five, her jaw and shoulders seemed to be permanently tense, she seemed more taught then her bow string.</p><p>"How have you been my Lady?" Umi asked.</p><p>"Lonely."</p><p>"Lonely?" Umi asked.</p><p>Kotori sighed, taking a deep breath to steady herself as she bowed to the ground.</p><p>"I'm sorry, forgive me!" Kotori begged. "I was a fool, I should have stood up for you, I never wanted to do it."</p><p>"Why, Lady Kotori?" Umi asked her voice lacking emotion "Why did you do it?"</p><p>"I was scared."</p><p>"Sacred?"</p><p>"Kira, he told papa to send you away and when you weren't there, he pressured me."</p><p>"Off you go Meiyo." Umi told the rabbit as she stood up "Lady Kotori…" Umi paused for second "…It doesn't matter." she sighed.</p><p>Umi turned and started to walk away. Kotori stood up and tried to stop Umi "Umi wait, where do we stand?" Kotori asked tears in her eyes.</p><p>Umi paused for a second before letting out a sigh "I will see you later, Lady Kotori." Umi said as she walked off.</p><p>"Umi, look at me." Kotori shouted, Umi did as she was asked "Talk to me, I want to fix this and don't call me Lady Kotori just call me Kotori…Onigai." For a moment Umi looked ready fold but her hand clenched as she let out a breath.</p><p>"We'll talk later, Lady Kotori." Umi sighed as she walked off.</p><p>Kotori dropped to her knees stunned and crying as Umi left here there "Umi…" Kotori sobbed on the ground.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Meiyo - Honour</p><p>Also (Gasp) Kotori's Onigai didn't work, don't worry it will in the end, don't light the torches especially if your indoors, that would be a really intresting thing to explain to the fire brigade.</p><p>Also if you want an idea of what Nico meant by Maki paying her, go look up Inspector Clouseau vs Cato from the Pink Panther films you'll get the idea.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: Saki?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Umi gets a few suprises.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well assuming your all still reading after last chapter let's see whats going to happen now.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kotori sat by the tree Umi had been sitting holding the side of her head as her tears kept falling. The sound of footsteps made Kotori look up to see Eli looking at her, the blonde kneeled in front of the blonde "She stop the conversation?" Eli asked.</p>
<p>Kotori nodded before she tackled Eli and wailed into the older girl's shoulder "Eli, what do I do?" Kotori asked.</p>
<p>"I don't know Kotori, I wish I did, but I'm as lost as you are."</p>
<p>"She hates me." Kotori choked.</p>
<p>"She doesn't, she's just lost, I just wish I knew how to help her find herself again."</p>
<p>(Umi – Just after leaving Kotori)</p>
<p>Umi's walked quietly down the path <em>'Stop thinking about it, you can't accept that request, it would not be showing respect to your ranks now and that would be dishonrable.'</em> Umi's honour sighed in her head.</p>
<p>"Lady Eli." Umi bowed as she saw Eli walking up to her "Is there something you need?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Nozomi wishes to speak to you, also have you seen Kotori?"</p>
<p>"Yes I did, Lady Minami is that way, excuse me." Umi bowed before heading off to Nozomi, leaving a sighing Eli.</p>
<p>After a short walk Umi came upon Nozomi and Lady Minami talking, Umi was about to turn and leave and come back at another time till Nozomi spotted her and beckoned her over.</p>
<p>"Lady Tojo, Lady Minami." Umi Bowed "I hope I'm not intruding."</p>
<p>"Not at all." Nozomi smiled to the blunette though Umi noticed the sadness in Nozomi's smile.</p>
<p>"Please come, we have something to discuss."</p>
<p>"We, my Lady?"</p>
<p>"Yes, we, we both have something to tell you."</p>
<p>Umi followed the two Daimyo's in silence as they walked into the chamber Nozomi had greeted the party before, as they entered Umi noticed a black blanket covering something in the corner.</p>
<p>"I'm sure your wondering what we're doing?" the older woman asked.</p>
<p>"I am my Lady."</p>
<p>"All will be clear soon, but I wish you would stop calling me that and use your old title for me."</p>
<p>"I'm afraid I can't do that My Lady."</p>
<p>Lady Minami looked down at the ground for a second before looking back "I see, still not forgiven us for what happened then."</p>
<p>"It's not that Lady Minami, you're a samurai, I'm a ronin, it's improper for me to address you like I did before."</p>
<p>"I told you Umi, you can be a samurai in my land at any time."</p>
<p>"You know I cannot accept Lady Tojo."</p>
<p>Nozomi sighed "In any case, I'm sure you've noticed the object in the corner?" to Umi nodded in acknowledgement "Would you mind lifting it?"</p>
<p>Umi lifted the black blanket to reveal a suit of blue and white armour, a familiar blue and white armour, in front of the armour was a Katana and Tanto blade with their blue sheaves with white wave designs "That's…"</p>
<p>"Yes, your armour and sword." Nozomi said.</p>
<p>"But I left them with my sister, why are they here?" The two older women said nothing, not that it was needed Umi got all the information she needed from the pair's faces "When?" Umi asked her knees shaking and her hand clenching.</p>
<p>"A few days ago, Kira's forces attacked your sister and her husband at the Sonoda castle, I'm sorry Umi."</p>
<p>"Where…"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Umi, we have not been able to get to the castle, my forces are on the retreat constantly."</p>
<p>Umi dropped her head, biting her bottom lip "Is this all you wanted, My Ladies?"</p>
<p>"No, owning to the rebellion Kira's crimes have come to light and we have proof, as such your exonerated of the crimes he accused you of."</p>
<p>"What do you mean, Lady Minami?"</p>
<p>"I mean you're not a Ronin anymore, your honours restored, you can come back, you can wear your armour again, everything you once had can be yours again, all you have to do is accept."</p>
<p>Umi turned to look at the armour again, she took a step towards it and reached her hand out towards it, her hand was about to touch when she withdrew it, like the armour was burning in anger at the thought of Umi touching it <em>'You have no right to that armour.'</em> A voice in Umi's head whispered.</p>
<p>"I am grateful Lady Minami, but I cannot accept."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"The same reason I can't accept Nozomi's offer, I have no right to wear that armour, my honour is still tainted."</p>
<p>"But I just said Kira's…"</p>
<p>"Kira's accusations are not the only thing that stained on my honour and until I have removed that stain, I cannot accept the armour, or my title back."</p>
<p>"And what will it take for you to accept the armour."</p>
<p>"Kira's death." Umi sighed as she looked back at the armour missing Nozomi's down cast look "Will there be anything else?"</p>
<p>"Yes, one more thing." Nozomi answered. "Wait here."</p>
<p>Nozomi left the chamber a moment, as she did Lady Minami answered Umi's question "When Kira's force attacked your sister, there was two survivors of the attack, they also brought your armour."</p>
<p>"Who?" Umi asked.</p>
<p>"You will see."</p>
<p>Umi watched as Nozomi entered the chamber with Tsubasa who was carrying something in her arms.</p>
<p>"Umi, I'm glad to see you." Tsubasa smiled.</p>
<p>"And I am glad to see you to Lady Tsubasa."</p>
<p>Tsubasa smiled and came to Umi, Umi saw the thing Tsubasa was carrying was a baby wrapped in cloth and sound asleep.</p>
<p>"Lady Tsubasa?"</p>
<p>"Umi, my I introduce your niece Saki."</p>
<p>"Pardon?"</p>
<p>"Your sister's daughter, did you not know?"</p>
<p>"No Lady Tsubasa, I asked her not to write to me till I had restored my honour, why bring her here?"</p>
<p>"Your sister told me to take her and leave so she would be safe, Tatsumi and Lady Minima thought she would be safest with you."</p>
<p>"But…"</p>
<p>"You're her only family Umi, she needs you." Tsubasa pleaded.</p>
<p>"I don't know how care for a child and the war…"</p>
<p>"Will be sorted, it will not be over tomorrow, right now this little girl needs her family and you're the only one she has."</p>
<p>Umi looked at the child confused, she had the blue hair of Sonoda, she also seemed to have her sister's inability to stay still for long periods if the movement under the cloth was anything to go by. Tsubasa took the opportunity to hand the baby to Umi, who almost trance like accepted the baby who immediately stopped moving and made a babble sound as she got comfy in Umi's arms.</p>
<p>"It seems she likes you." Tsubasa smiled at the sight.</p>
<p>"I'm still not sure about this." Umi said as she kept her eyes on Saki.</p>
<p>"Umi, she needs you."</p>
<p>"But Kira…?" Umi started to ask, but Saki made a whine, silencing the blunette.</p>
<p>"Looks like she doesn't like the idea of you leaving her." Nozomi smiled "You will have your chance at Kira, but for now take some time, you need to take in all that we've told you and get to know her, we will let you have your justice Umi, I promise."</p>
<p>Umi was to argue again but Saki's wriggling made her stop almost as if the little girl knew what she was thinking <em>'She's right, they both are.'</em> "Very well, I will be in my room if you need me, with Saki." Umi bowed before leaving with the little human still in her arms, who was doing their best to snuggle into her.</p>
<p>"What am I to do now?" Umi asked herself as a tear come out her eye.</p>
<p>Once she reached her room, she saw a small cot had been left in the room near her futon <em>'Must have been Tsubasa.'</em> Umi sighed and put the sleeping child in the cot, as Umi started to move away Sakura started whined and wriggled "Its ok, I'll still be here, I just need to do something, I'll still be here I promise." Umi whispered to Saki. The small girl settled at Umi's hushed words.</p>
<p>Umi went to the shrine and kneeled before it, silent tears rolling down her cheeks "Mother, Father, forgive me, forgive me please, I failed Tatsumi, help me help Saki please." Umi choked out.</p>
<p>(Kotori)</p>
<p>Kotori walked with Eli her eyes still puffy from crying <em>'What do I do?'</em> Kotori thought to herself. Just then the pair came across the rest of their friends.</p>
<p>"Kotori are you ok?" Hanayo asked seeing Kotori's red eyes.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm fine." Kotori smiled trying to reassure her friends.</p>
<p>"You saw Umi didn't you?" Maki asked.</p>
<p>Kotori nodded and looked down at the mention of the blunette.</p>
<p>"Quite distant, isn't she?" Maki asked to which Kotori nodded.</p>
<p>"She might change now though." came a voice behind the group.</p>
<p>"Tsubasa!" exclaimed the group.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" Honoka asked.</p>
<p>Tsubasa smiled and put three fingers under Honoka's chin "Well, I could always say to surprise you." Tsubasa smiled at the blush she got from the ginger "But, while that is an added benefit, I'm actually here under a secret duty."</p>
<p>"What duty?" Honoka asked still blushing.</p>
<p>"And what's it got to do with Umi?" Kotori asked.</p>
<p>"Well I suppose I can tell you; do you remember Umi's sister, Tatsumi?" Tsubasa asked, to which the group nodded.</p>
<p>"Well you see Kira's struck Tatsumi's castle, I was there on business from Lady Minami when the attack began." Tsubasa sighed as she went to the railing "However just before the attack she told me to leave and take their daughter, under her and Lady Minami's instruction I took her through back roads to here so she could be safe and with the only family she has."</p>
<p>"Daughter, Umi has a niece Nya?" Rin asked.</p>
<p>"Yes Rin."</p>
<p>"Did Umi know she had a niece?"</p>
<p>"No, she hasn't spoken to her sister in years, per Umi's instruction."</p>
<p>Just then a servant arrived and asked the assembled girls to meet Nozomi and Lady Minami in the chamber they had been in before. All the while back to the chamber Kotori kept thinking about Umi.</p>
<p>As the girls took their seats Tsubasa nodded to Lady Minami who nodded back in return "I take it your all aware of Umi's niece then?" Nozomi asked the group to which all the girls nodded.</p>
<p>"Well, before discuss that, let us discuss the other business, as you are all aware both our clans have been extremely close in the past and have come to each other's aid and we shall not be changing that now, Eli, Maki I want you to start assembling out warriors as soon as you can, we'll make fuller plans later." Eli and Maki both nodded though Kotori was sure Maki was clenching her jaw in frustration "I also want it to be made clear, everyone is to put the past aside for now till we are finished with the war, understood."</p>
<p>Kotori heard Maki clear her through before speaking "My lady I must ask is Umi coming with us or not?"</p>
<p>"She shouldn't, she was shocked at the news of having a niece, plus she's likely trying to get her mind sorted on the matter." Tsubasa replied</p>
<p>"Her minds still not sorted on the last time Kira destroyed her life, this is likely to make it worse."</p>
<p>"Maybe not." Eli spoke up "She always threw herself into the fray because she felt she had nothing to live for, now she does, maybe she will be less reckless."</p>
<p>Maki sighed "It won't stop her; she may decide she has to restore her honour now making her even worse."</p>
<p>"Ladies please." Nozomi interrupted "I have already made up my mind on the matter and no I will not change it, she will be coming with us."</p>
<p>"Nozomi, this is a bad idea!" Maki shouted. Kotori felt she had to agree with Maki, Umi clearly had a lot on her mind right now with being told she had lost her sister and now had to looked after her niece.</p>
<p>"Calm Maki, I know your concerns, but as I said before, I have made my decision Maki and it will not change."</p>
<p>Maki held her tongue, Nozomi smiled as she looked at the others in the chamber "Now if there is nothing else, Lady Minami we are holding a celebration tomorrow, it will be a good way to relax after your long trip, will you and your party join us?"</p>
<p>"Of course, thank you Lady Tojo."</p>
<p>"Your most welcome, Eli would you be kind enough to find our guests some places to stay."</p>
<p>"Yes My Lady."</p>
<p>"Good that will be all."</p>
<p>Kotori remained quiet on the walk to her and mothers' quarters, her mind constantly on Umi and how she would say when she tried to talk again. She was also wondering what on earth to say about Umi's sister and her niece <em>'I wish I knew what to do.'</em> Kotori sighed to herself as felt a small tear roll down her cheek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aw, Poor Umi.</p>
<p>Also Maki don't push Nozomi we all know what happens.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Love and Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Umi deals with the news of having a neice and losing her sister and Kotori refects on whats happened the others try to relax</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this one is going to be showing all the girls (And the pairing's), though not all are couples yet and should give a peak at what's going on with Umi.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kotori was stood by a balcony in front of a tree seeing a bird making a nest as her mind was deep in thought mostly on a certain Ronin "Oh Umi, why did I do this to you?" she asked herself a she touched her neck.</p><p>"Kotori, are you ok?" Lady Minami asked as she stood next to the ashen haired girl, Kotori said nothing in response.</p><p>"Is it about Umi?" to which simply Kotori nodded.</p><p>"I'm sure she'll come around."</p><p>"Maybe, maybe she's better off without me in her life, mama."</p><p>"Kotori, you two loved and still love each other."</p><p>"I do, I'm not so sure on Umi, having seen her and spoken to her she seems so empty and I did that, I took all she had away from her." Kotori choked "It would have been more merciful if Kira had killed me."</p><p>"Kotori you don't mean that, Umi would have been just as heart broken by that. I know it seems hopeless now but have faith she'll come around, every day brings something new, you know her best of all, if anyone can get her back to her old self it's you."</p><p>Kotori sighed, the weight that had been building since she'd first seen Umi building further "I used to know her mama, now all I see is hollow person in the shape of her, besides she has her niece to think about, she doesn't need me adding more trouble to her life."</p><p>"I know it seems hopeless now but I have faith in you, in both of you." Lady Minami smiled as she hugged her daughter.</p><p>"Thanks mama." Kotori smiled into her mother's embrace, though deep down she didn't believe it <em>'How can Umi forgive me?'</em> Kotori though to herself.</p><p>(Eli and Nozomi)</p><p>"Did you know about Tatsumi from the start?" Eli asked Nozomi a slight hint of annoyance keeping secrets from her.</p><p>"No, I only found out after I sent you all away for that private chat." Nozomi replied</p><p>"But you did know about Saki being here."</p><p>"Yes, I kept that a secret because Lady Minami requested it, Tsubasa told me nothing, she was told to keep quiet, I thought Tatsumi had just sent her away to be safe with us, not that she had been killed."</p><p>"Umi's going to be in a real mess over this." Eli sighed "Not to mention how she and Kotori are acting with each other."</p><p>"I know, but the best we can do is try and help her where we can."</p><p>"I wish we could do something more." Eli sighed as Nozomi cupped the blonde's cheek. Nozomi kissed the blonde's forehead with a smile. "All we can do right now is wait for fate to decide what to do about them all we can do is watch and hope."</p><p>"I know, I'm still mad at you, you know?"</p><p>"Well then let me make it up to you." Nozomi smiled as she guided Eli's head to her lap and started to stroke the girl's hair "Khorosho."</p><p>"Where did you hear that?" Nozomi asked not hearing before.</p><p>"From a trader, apparently it means good or well." Eli said as Nozomi moved her hand to the back of Eli's head "Khorosho." Eli let out in long sigh in response.</p><p>"That helping?"</p><p>"It's a start."</p><p>"Oh my, is my little darling wanting to be on top tonight."</p><p>"Wait…"</p><p>Nozomi giggled "I'm teasing, mostly."</p><p>"Should we really be doing this given what Umi's just gone through?" Eli asked.</p><p>"You know what she'd say, after screaming shameless."</p><p>"I know it just feels wrong."</p><p>"Ok, how about tonight I just pamper you for a change, though you owe me."</p><p>"I can live with that." Eli as she sat up and kissed Nozomi.</p><p>"Glad to hear it." Nozomi smiled as guided Eli's head back down.</p><p>"Though before we do, I need to see Umi."</p><p>"Oh want to get a sneak look at Sakura, do we?"</p><p>"No, well maybe, but I always see her at this time."</p><p>"Ok, I'll be right here when you get back." Nozomi smiled.</p><p>(Maki and Nico)</p><p>Maki was walking around the castle trying to not think about Umi and Kotori being around each other, which she still felt was a bad idea, she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she missed the feint sound of someone landing on the floor behind her and sneaking up behind her till it was almost too late.</p><p>Maki spun around and tried to draw her Katana but her arm was grabbed and she was faced with the pointed end of the Tanto blade.</p><p>"I win Princess." Nico smiled.</p><p>"Unfair, I was distracted."</p><p>"We've been over this before."</p><p>Maki snorted and put her Katana blade back in its sheave "I know, I know, your insufferable sometimes."</p><p>"You can always find someone else." Nico countered as she put her blade away.</p><p>"Then I'd have to execute you remember." Maki glared.</p><p>Nico scoffed "I could easily have gotten out if I wanted to."</p><p>"And beat Umi?"</p><p>"Blasted Blunette..." Nico growled "Anyway you know the deal."</p><p>"Yeah I do." Maki sighed "Come on."</p><p>As the pair walked Nico surprised Maki with a question "Don't you think your being a bit hard on Kotori?"</p><p>"Nico, she…"</p><p>"I know what she did, but we know she was forced and she regrets it, look I get why your angry, but she's hurting just as much as Umi, she just can't show it, she has to keep an example up, Umi doesn't have that issue anymore." Nico let out a little laugh "Guess they are more alike than they think."</p><p>"I know she's hurting to its just, having to see the mess Umi was, it's hard to let go." Maki sighed as the pair came to Maki's room.</p><p>Nico gave the pink haired girl a smile "Let me see if I can do something about that."</p><p>(Honoka and Tsubasa)</p><p>"Are you angry at me?" Tsubasa asked the ginger.</p><p>"No." Honoka sighed as she flopped on to the futon "Just jealous you got to see Umi's niece before me, I know that sounds weird."</p><p>"A little." Tsubasa smiled as she ran her fingers through Honoka's hair.</p><p>"I'm trying not to think about what Umi's going through right now, I wish I could help her."</p><p>"We can't, she has to figure this out on her own."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Now." Tusbasa said as she leaned closer to Honoka's ear "I think I need some relaxing from my trip and I know just the thing."</p><p>"Your worse than Nozomi sometimes." Honoka gulped.</p><p>"Only sometimes, I'll need to try harder, now won't I?"</p><p>(Rin and Hanayo)</p><p>Hanayo stood by one of the balconies watching some fireflies around a tree "Nozomi has a real eye for beauty." Hanayo said to herself.</p><p>"Kayo-chin?" Hanayo turned to see Rin standing next to her observing her "Are you ok?"</p><p>"Yes, thank you Rin, I was just thinking how beautiful Nozomi's castle always is."</p><p>"Yeah, she always did make the place look beautiful, I wish we could have come here more sometime."</p><p>"Yes, I do to, but after the incident with Umi…"</p><p>"I wonder how she's doing?" Rin wondered seeing Hanayo's sad face "With her niece that is."</p><p>"Oh I'm sure she's fine." Hanayo said though she wasn't sure.</p><p>(Umi, Sakura and Eli)</p><p>Eli pulled the door open to Umi kneeling over the cot.</p><p>"Is it ok to come in?" Eli asked when Umi noticed her.</p><p>"Yes Lady EIi."</p><p>Eli moved closer to the pair, she smiled when she saw the little girl, she looked so cute to Eli, Umi just sighed at her friend's reaction.</p><p>"How are you doing?" Eli finally asked, her eyes still on Saki.</p><p>"Stressed." Umi sighed "Looking after a child is hard, even with Alisa's help."</p><p>"You seem to be doing ok so far, don't you think Saki?" Eli asked the little girl and got a happy cry in response.</p><p>"Thanks." Umi sighed.</p><p>"I wasn't asking about how you are doing with Saki you know?"</p><p>"I know." Umi sighed "Right now I just need to try and process all that's happening."</p><p>"I understand." Eli said as Saki yawned "Aw, someone's sleepy."</p><p>Umi just shook her head <em>'I guess even Eli can act like kid sometimes.' </em>Umi thought to herself.</p><p>"Look Umi, Nozomi's decided that you need to guard Kotori…" Eli started, not sure how to carry on.</p><p>"If Lady Tojo requests it, then I shall comply and fulfil that task to the best of my abilities."</p><p>"Yes, but what do you feel about it?"</p><p>"It's not important to fulfil my task."</p><p>"Umi…"</p><p>"I have been given a task, that is all there is to it." Umi said as she turned around to leave the room.</p><p>"It's not though is it, Umi talk to me we're friends, what do you feel about her really and don't make me command you."</p><p>Umi sighed as she turned to look at the blonde "Look, regardless of my feelings for her, nothing will come of it, either way."</p><p>"But what do you feel for her?"</p><p>Umi turned away and moved to the door "Excuse me Lady Eli and try not to wake her up, she's worse than me for having her sleep disturbed."</p><p>As Umi closed the door and began walking through the castle "What do I feel for her?" Umi repeated Eli's question, it was a question she'd been struggling with for years now. She still felt the knife that was thrust into heart with what happened to her. Yet she still felt same tingling warm feeling when she saw though soft eyes and the screams in her head to leave those thought behind.</p><p>"What do I feel for her, I still love her but I can't love her." Umi sighed out. As she found herself standing on a bridge. She stopped and took a moment to stand on the bridge and listen to the sound of the stream under the bridge losing track of time.</p><p>Umi closed her eyes and faced the sky thinking on the happy times of her times with Kotori "I wish I could feel those arms again." Umi muttered to herself.</p><p>"Umi?" came a soft voice.</p><p>Umi turned to see the Kotori standing before her on one end of the bridge, Umi had to admit the sight of Kotori could still leave her stunned and her standing in the moonlight surrounded by fireflies did just that <em>'If only it didn't make it so hard to look at her.'</em> Umi thought as she looked away.</p><p>"Is there something I can do for you, Lady Kotori?" Umi whispered.</p><p>(Kotori)</p><p>Kotori found herself walking around the outside of her room when she noticed Umi walking along one of the gardens. Kotori stopped and watched the girl stop at a bridge silently. Kotori debated whether she should go and try and talk to Umi or not, eventually Kotori decided to try.</p><p>She walked as quick as she could hoping that Umi wouldn't move, eventually Kotori came to the bridge Umi still standing closed her eyes and facing the sky clearly deep in thought.</p><p>"I wish I could feel those arms again." Kotori heard Umi muttered to herself.</p><p>"Umi?" Kotori said in surprise of Umi's words.</p><p>Umi turned to face her, for a second Kotori swore she sore a glint in the blunettes eyes, but Umi's smiled fell and she turned away <em>'Umi.'</em> Kotori thought to herself.</p><p>"Is there something I can do for you, Lady Kotori?" Umi whispered.</p><p>"Umi, how are you?"</p><p>"You mean about my sister, or my niece?" Umi said as she looked at the stream.</p><p>'<em>Maybe this was a mistake.'</em> Kotori said to herself.</p><p>"Did you know, about either of them?" Umi asked.</p><p>"No." Kotori replied, "Not till this evening at least."</p><p>"I see." Umi sighed.</p><p>"How is your niece?" Kotori asked unsure what else to say.</p><p>"As well as can be expected."</p><p>"What's her name?"</p><p>"Were you not told?"</p><p>"No, just that you have one."</p><p>"Saki."</p><p>"Sweet name."</p><p>"Yes, my sister always did have a way with names."</p><p>"Umi, I'm sorry."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"All of it, Saki, your sister, what I did, I'm sorry Umi."</p><p>"Its fine, its done."</p><p>"It's not though, you barely talk to me or look at me, you call me Lady, you only did that once, I know I hurt you, I'd understand if you hate me for it, but just tell me where we stand."</p><p>"That's the thing Lady Kotori, I don't know where I stand with you." Umi sighed.</p><p>"How do you mean?"</p><p>Umi turned away and began to walk away "Umi?" Kotori said making the Ronin stop in the tracks for a second.</p><p>"Lady Tojo and Minami have asked I guard you while we are traveling Lady Kotori, there will be time to talk then, now I have to see to Saki, good night my Lady."</p><p>Kotori stood silently watching the girl walk away, her mind torn, on one hand Umi had said they could talk more, but she still seemed to be keeping the distance up between them, Kotori sighed and walked back the way she came, the opposite to the way she wanted to go, her heart twisting with each step.</p><p>Both girls walked away unaware of the tears rolling down the others cheek</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aww that ending.</p><p>Eli's "Khorosho" spelling is from typing it in google so that's what I'm going with. And if you want an idea of the face Eli was doing think the face she had when she threw the pillow at Maki to kick off the pillow fight.</p><p>Also i completly forgot this scene excisited: watch?v=t6U57URJ2FM</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Plans and Meeting's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After her talk last time Kotori gets a happy treat. Nico and Maki need to talk, Rin and Hanayo have a sweet time, Alisa makes her debut and it seems Nozomi needs to guide the kids again.</p><p>Hope you Enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also just before we begin please do point out where i make mistakes its appreciated and not a bother or annoying at all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Umi looked down seeing a pair of arrows shot into her stomach, she felt lightheaded and her body was wracked with pain as blood seeped through her fingers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She heard a few steps to her side, looking to the sound she saw Kira standing over beside her, sword in hand "I will give you credit." Kira smiled "You are quite the thorn in my side, but now I must remove you or the wound you made will get infected." Kira said he raised his sword above his head "Then it's that runt of a niece of yours."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Umi tried to bring her Naginata up to try and stop the strike but before she could even raise the weapon halfway Kira brough the sword down at Umi's neck.</em>
</p><p>Umi woke with a start, feeling her neck and feeling it was in one piece "That dream." Umi said to herself, just then she heard a loud cry coming from the cot off a little bit to the side of her futon.</p><p>Umi got up and kneeled beside the cot "Sorry little one, did I wake you up?"</p><p>Saki just let out a little moan in response "Sorry." Umi whispered as she stroked the little girl's hair, getting a happy noise in response "You're such a Sonoda, never like being woken up early." Umi gave a sad smile "My mum, your grandmother said me and your mum used to love this, I still do, Ko..." Umi paused before speaking the ashen girls name.</p><p>Saki made a little moan at Umi stopping "Sorry, do you want me to keep chatting for a bit." Umi yawned "Ok, but only for a bit longer, I need some sleep."</p><p>Umi thought for a moment "Did you like Alisa, she really liked you." Umi said as she remembered the younger Ayase smiling brightly as she helped Umi change the little girl "Did you meet any of the others, I'm sure you'd love them like I do, I know Eli was besotted with you."</p><p>"I won't let Kira near you, I promise, for as much as my promises are worth these days." Umi sighed, looking over she saw Saki asleep, Umi gave the little girl a gentle kiss on the top of her head "Sleep little one, I'll be right here."</p><p>
  <strong>(Morning)</strong>
</p><p>Umi woke that morning to Saki moaning in her cot, Umi got up and kneeled next to the cot "Shh, little one, I'm here." Saki cooed in response.</p><p>"Gosh you are a needy one, aren't you?" Umi smiled "Now, I need to do some training, don't worry, I'll have Alisa hold you while I'm training and you can watch, then we can go see my little rabbit, ok?" Saki made a little noise that Umi took to say yes.</p><p>(Maki and Nico)</p><p>Maki woke up see Nico finish putting on her black outfit "Is there a reason you try and leave before I wake up?"</p><p>Nico kept tying up the last bits of her outfit as she answered, "I thought that's what you wanted from your bed mates for them to leave before your awake?"</p><p>"This isn't just a bed mate thing though." Maki sighed as she sat up and draping her arms around Nico's neck "You can always so no, yet you keep agreeing to it."</p><p>"If I say no, you'll just lock me up again." Nico sighed "Besides this doesn't matter to you, none of those other times either. It's how I got stuck meeting you in the first place."</p><p>"Not like you refused me, I think you secretly wanted it, didn't you?" Maki scowled as she tightened her hold.</p><p>"Not like I could refuse, could I?"</p><p>"I would never force you Nico, I might have a reputation but it's not for forcing people."</p><p>"It doesn't matter. You're a samurai, I'm a ninja, I teach you, fight for you and occasionally do other things for you, just to help feed my family, that's all that matters to you." Nico growled "As far as you care I'm nothing else and you want nothing else."</p><p>Nico was then caught off guard but Maki kissing her cheek "What if I did?"</p><p>"I'm not a concubine."</p><p>"I'm not asking for that." Maki sighed as rested her chin on Nico's shoulder "What if I want something more real?" Maki whispered in Nico's ear as she did little circles on Nico's belly, Nico for her part did her best to not show any reaction to Maki's actions.</p><p>"It wouldn't work." Nico said trying her best to keep her voice steady.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"It's not important Maki." Nico sighed as she stood up and picked up her weapons as she did, missing the touch of Maki's arms "I'll see you later." Nico said as she climbed into the rafters.</p><p>Maki laid back on the futon and sighed trying to get her own emotions in order "If only she wasn't a Ninja, might make things easier." Maki sighed to herself as she felt a tear roll down her cheek.</p><p>(Rin and Hanayo)</p><p>Hanayo giggled lightly as she felt something tickle her chest, when it happened again, she opened her eyes and saw Rin was snuggling into her "Rin." Hanayo smiled at the sight of the happy girl.</p><p>'<em>We should get up, but I don't think it could hurt to stay like this a little longer.'</em> Hanayo thought as she placed a kiss on Rin's head "Please be safe and come back to me." Hanayo whispered gently, Rin responded to the words by pulling Hanayo closer.</p><p>Hanayo smiled again and decided to close her eyes again, resting her nose on the top of Rin's head getting lost in Rin's scent that made her heart flutter <em>'One day, one day I'll say it to you.' </em>The pair thought to themselves.</p><p>(Kotori)</p><p>Found herself wondering the castle grounds, she hadn't slept well last night, in an attempt to try and take her mind off things she was trying walking through the grounds, but none of it worked all she could think about was Umi and how much she missed her and how empty and hollow she felt without her.</p><p>'<em>Not that I deserve her anymore.'</em> Kotori thought to herself. As she walked, she heard a horse galloping. Kotori's interest was piqued so she decided to follow the sound, as she walked to the sound, she saw a horse and rider gallop through a gap in the trees.</p><p>After a while she came to a clearing and saw Alisa standing holding something in her arms "Alisa?" Kotori asked making the younger Ayesa turn to face her.</p><p>"Lady Kotori." Alisa smiled with a bow of her head "Sorry if I don't bow all the way, this one is kind of a wriggler."</p><p>Kotori looked as she saw the face of a baby, with a little tuff of blue hair "Is that…?" Kotori asked.</p><p>Alisa nodded "Would you like to meet her?"</p><p>Kotori was about to say yes, but she stopped herself "I think it's better to ask Umi first." Kotori said looking down at the banister in front of her. Just then the subject of their conversation rode up. Kotori was struck by how different Umi looked now, her long hair that Kotori loved so much now short, the blue and white armour now black and white, it all looked wrong to her, it felt wrong, this wasn't Umi, her Umi, she was someone else.</p><p>"Lady Kotori, is something up?" Umi asked as she dismounted.</p><p>"No, I was just wondering the castle and heard you and got curious." Kotori explained.</p><p>Just then Saki made a moan like noise "Oh, does someone want their aunty?" Alisa asked as she went up to Umi.</p><p>Umi let out a little smiled as she took her niece in her arms. Kotori smiled to, it was nice to see Umi smile, the first time she's seen a smile on the girls face since she last saw her, since they met Umi had only had a completely neutral face when she was talking to her.</p><p>Kotori made to leave, she felt like she was intruding on a family matter, when Alisa's voice caught her attention "Kotori, didn't you want to meet her?"</p><p>Kotori looked back unsure what to say, Alisa must have seen the look on her face and took the initiative "Its ok, isn't it Umi?"</p><p>"Erm, yes of course, if you want to Lady Kotori."</p><p>Kotori nodded, she walked carefully towards to trio as if she were expecting Umi to suddenly change her mind. Once she came up to the pair, she smiled at the sight of Saki "Hello little one." Kotori smiled "I'm Kotori, nice to meet you."</p><p>Saki let out a little babble sound "I think she likes you Lady Kotori." Umi noted "Would you like to hold her?"</p><p>"Erm, are you sure?" Kotori asked.</p><p>Umi nodded in response, before gently and carefully handing over her niece, Kotori gently took the small girl letting Alisa help her get the correct hold. Initially Saki wiggled a little in Kotori's arms "It's ok, she does that to everyone except Umi." Alisa smiled, then Kotori noticed that Saki stopped moving "Oh, you happy there?" Alisa asked also noticing the little girl had settled "I think that means she's happy with you holding her." Alisa smiled "Though why you can't be happy with me?" the younger Ayese pouted.</p><p>"Sorry." Kotori apologised to Alisa, the pair missing the small smile on Umi's lips.</p><p>Saki let out a little moan "She likes being talked to Lady Kotori." Umi said in response.</p><p>"Oh, ok, well do you like it here little one, at Nozomi's castle?" Kotori asked the first thing that came to her head "You kind of remind me of your aunty a bit with your little pout." Kotori let slip.</p><p>"That's what I thought." Alisa laughed.</p><p>"I don't see how you two come to that logic, My Ladies." Umi sighed</p><p>Before either could say anything Nozomi appeared before them "I'm sorry to break up this sweet scene, but I require you all in my council chamber." Nozomi smiled "We're making our war plans and I require you."</p><p>"Yes, My Lady." Umi bowed "I'll just take Saki back my room if you will allow me."</p><p>"It's ok, you can bring her with you, everyone wanted to see her, besides, it seems she's got a happy spot right now anyway, why disturb her, Alisa I need to discuss something with you for a second just the two of us." Nozomi replied as she walked back, followed by Alisa leaving Kotori and Umi alone for a minute.</p><p>"Would you like to take her back?" Kotori asked.</p><p>"No, its fine, plus she's quite grouchy if she gets disturbed, so if you wish to keep holding her for a while longer, I won't stop you, I trust you Lady Kotori."</p><p>"You do?" Kotori asked surprised that Umi still trusted her.</p><p>"Of course, why wouldn't I?"</p><p>"Well I…" Kotori began.</p><p>"It was not your fault, you're the last person I blame Lady Kotori." Umi said looking at the ground "Come, we must not keep Lady Nozomi waiting." Umi said as she walked away.</p><p>"Umi…" Kotori whispered after the blunette, only for Saki to whine at the apparent downcast mood "Sorry little one, were we upsetting you?"</p><p>(Umi)</p><p>Umi walked silently to Nozomi's chamber, as she walked, she was aware of the pair of eyes staring at her from behind her. She was trying not think about the joyous feeling she had when she saw Kotori holding her niece, it was like she had the family she always wanted and imagined with Kotori.</p><p>'<em>Stop thinking on it!'</em> Umi thought to herself <em>'It's not going to happen, your too tainted.'</em></p><p>As she was thinking this, she noticed Kotori's footsteps had stopped, turning to see what was going on, she saw Kotori making cute babbling noises with Saki, Umi's heart skipped a bit for a second, the two looked so sweet together, but then the sweetness started to taste bitter, she was just looking from an outside point of view, she was looking at a picture of what she wanted rather than being a part of that picture.</p><p>Umi turned her head away "Lady Kotori, we need to see Lady Nozomi, if you please."</p><p>Umi heard Kotori move forward, but Umi heard no response, Umi remained silent till she felt a soft hand on hers, snapping her head back she saw Kotori holding one of her hands, Umi had subconsciously grabbed her own chest without noticing.</p><p>"Are you ok Umi?" Kotori asked with a concerned and hopefully look in her eyes.</p><p>"I am fine Lady Kotori, now if you please." Umi said walking away missing the touch of the soft hand that had been on hers.</p><p>(Nozomi- council chamber)</p><p>Nozomi smiled as she saw Umi enter the chamber and bow with Kotori quickly following her Saki in her arms and taking their places, Umi to her right and next to Nico, while Kotori sat on her left opposite Umi so she could still see her niece.</p><p>'<em>Well it's a start I guess.' </em>Nozomi thought to herself as she saw everyone look at the child in Kotori's arms "Right, now that we are all present, to business, Lady Minami."</p><p>"I have Honoka's sister here with a force of two thousand troops." The older daimyo started "They are the last mobile and effective army I have left; the rest of my troops are garrisoning the last few castles we have between here and the boarder."</p><p>"So where do we begin?" Maki asked.</p><p>"Here, the Koizumi castle, it's the gateway for both our lands and it has the largest base of troops on garrison, it's also the next castle to be struck."</p><p>"We can't be cut off from each other." Nozomi noted before turning "Maki how long will it take you to finish raising your troops?"</p><p>"Two more days, we should be able to go in the morning after tomorrow if we are lucky, but I doubt we could do much without support." Maki answered.</p><p>"Yukiho can meet you there if we can get word to her." Honoka said.</p><p>"You're sure she can move that fast?" Maki asked.</p><p>"Trust me, my sister can make it."</p><p>"Very well, we have a plan beginning." Nozomi stood up "Maki, gather your troops, march once your ready as fast as you can to the castle and wait for us there."</p><p>Maki nodded "I'm guessing I'm taking Nico."</p><p>"Of course, you'll need her scouting abilities among other things." Nozomi grinned as the two blushed.</p><p>"Rin would you be willing to ride tomorrow?" Lady Minami asked the ginger girl.</p><p>"Yes, My Lady!"</p><p>"Then ride to Yukiho and tell her to reach the castle as fast as she can, Hanayo you go with Maki."</p><p>"Yes, My Lady." The brunette bowed.</p><p>"Good, Eli you will muster the main army here and we will be right behind you." Nozomi turned to Umi "Umi, Lady Minami has requested that you guard Kotori on the march…"</p><p>"As you wish My Lady." Umi bowed before Nozomi could finish.</p><p>"Very well then, we will make fuller plans when we meet at Koizumi castle, any other questions?"</p><p>"Who commands the armies till you get there?" Maki asked.</p><p>"You will." Nozomi relied "Anything else?"</p><p>When no one answered Nozomi spoke again "Good now let us prepare for the celebration." Everyone bowed and walked out.</p><p>'<em>Guess I'll need to give Kotori a nudge.'</em> Nozomi thought to herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hhmm one day to get Maki's troops ready, thats a bit quick well don't worry how and why will be revealed next chapter and that shouldn't be to long likely next week.</p><p>Also next chapter is the celebration and it seems Nozomi and Kotori will be having a chat. We will be seeing a little more of Nico and Maki and of Rin and Hanayo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Celebrations and Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nico does some spying, Hanayo worries and Kotori speaks with mama Nozomi</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Umi)</p><p>Umi sat in the garden with Saki watching the celebrations from a distance "I know you want to see them but I can't be there." Umi whispered to Saki as Meiyo sat next to her investigating Saki.</p><p>"Meiyo, that's rude, be nice to her, sorry Saki she doesn't mean to be rude."</p><p>Umi leaned back and sighed "When this is all done, I will make sure you are well looked after."</p><p>"How did you find the others?" Umi asked and Saki yawned in response.</p><p>"I know they can be exhausting, but they are lovely all of them, even if I didn't get on with them all at first, one day when your older I will tell you how I met Nico, though I will leave out the shameless stuff." Umi laughed.</p><p>"I see you really liked Lady Kotori, that's good, she'll be your lady one day and you'll need to get on with her, plus she's offered to look after you while I'm busy with the fighting."</p><p>Saki moaned at the word fighting "I know, but I'll be careful, plus its our duty as Sonoda's we are a warrior family, don't worry though its not for you to be concerned about right, now just enjoy the peace."</p><p>(Nico)</p><p>Nico stalked the rafters following Maki to her chamber, the pink haired samurai having two maids in each arm.</p><p>"Knew she didn't want anything real." Nico muttered "Lying harlot."</p><p>After Maki took the girls inside and closed the door, Nico dropped down to the floor <em>'I am so going to get her for tricking me.'</em> Nico thought to herself, only for a voice to take her by surprise.</p><p>"Practicing your spying I see." Nico spun around and drew her knife to see Nozomi standing before her.</p><p>"What do you want?" Nico sighed.</p><p>"Oh nothing, just wondering why Maki was taking those two girls and not you to her room?" Nozomi smiled.</p><p>"Oh haha, you know why, it was the reason I got the contract on her to begin with." Nico said putting her knife away and walked past the daimyo.</p><p>"You know, she only takes girls to her chamber now if you're not around." Nozomi said as Nico was next to her.</p><p>"What makes you think I care?"</p><p>"That scowl on your face and the hurt look in your eye." Nozomi said her face going from smiling to serious "Those aren't the looks of someone who doesn't care, so what's up?"</p><p>"What's up, I'm sick of that girl messing me around, saying she wants something real then taking those two…" Nico growled as a laugh from one of the girls was heard.</p><p>"What if I said she was genuine about that?"</p><p>"She sure doesn't act like it."</p><p>"Maybe, but Maki is a complex girl, if you talk to her you might find the real Maki."</p><p>Nico heard another laugh and looked at the door "Even if she was, it wouldn't work, besides not like I'm interested anyway."</p><p>"Oh, so why are you were stalking her in the rafters while she takes two beautiful women away?"</p><p>"It's what…"</p><p>"Nico-chi, I know what you're going to say and we both know your lying." Nozomi sighed as she turned away from the room "She started being a bit honest with you, if you want her to be fully honest with you be fully honest with her and to do that you need to be fully honest for yourself, so do you want something real with her?"</p><p>Nico sighed and looked at the door "I guess, but when she does this, all I want to do is smack her."</p><p>"Funny, that's what she said about herself when she does this." Nozomi smiled as she walked off leaving the Ninja alone for a moment.</p><p>"Idiot." Nico sighed, though weather she meant herself or Maki the ninja wasn't sure as she climbed to the rafters as more laughter was heard from the room.</p><p>(Hanayo and Rin)</p><p>Hanayo walked to the courtyard and stood watching the celebrations off in the distance though deep down she was concerned, just then the cause of her concern entered her sight after spotting her.</p><p>"Kayo-chin!" Rin shouted as the ginger ran up to her.</p><p>"Are you ok Rin?" Hanayo asked.</p><p>"Yeah, it's fun." Rin smiled</p><p>"Good I'm glad." Hanayo said as she gave a smile back.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Rin asked suddenly.</p><p>"No, why do you ask?" Hanayo said playing with her fingers.</p><p>"Kayo-chin, I know when you're lying, what's wrong?" Rin asked as she clasped her hands over Hanayo's "Your cheeks are red, are you ill?"</p><p>"No, I'm fine." Hanayo replied, though her heart was beating like thunder at the touch of Rin's hands on hers. Hanayo took a deep breath "I'm just worried."</p><p>"About your home?"</p><p>"No, well yes, but that's not the main thing."</p><p>"What is it then?" Rin asked curious.</p><p>Hanayo smiled, Rin always tilted her head to side when she was curious, rather like a cat "It's you, going off alone into the wilds to get our army, I'm worried about you."</p><p>"Aw Kayo-chin!" Rin said as she hugged Hanayo "I'll be fine, just watch we'll be back together at the fort again before you know it, I'm lucky remember, I got you as a best friend for starters."</p><p>"Rin!" Hanayo blushed at the compliment "I know you're lucky, but would you mind me adding to that luck?"</p><p>"How do you mean?"</p><p>Hanayo took her hands away, missing the touch of Rin's hands as she did "I made this, please keep it with you." Hanayo smiled as held up a hand carved wooden cat with its paw up.</p><p>"Kayo-chin… it's beautiful" Rin smiled before frowning "But I don't deserve this."</p><p>"But I want you to have it, please, it will help me keep calm if I know you have a piece of me with you on your ride." Hanayo plead as she held Rin's cheek "Please, for me."</p><p>Rin smiled as she gently took the cat, before smiling and hugging Hanayo tight "Thank you."</p><p>"Be safe out there." Hanayo whispered as she held Rin tight as she could.</p><p>"I will." Rin whispered back.</p><p>(Kotori)</p><p>Kotori smiled as she saw Rin and Hanayo hugging off to the other side of the celebrations area, she was happy for her two friends she knew they liked each other even if they didn't know it yet, though the happy sight also made her feel a tinge of sadness and envy "I wish I could feel those arms again." Kotori repeated Umi's words.</p><p>She'd seen a glimpse of the Umi she knew for a second while she had held Saki and had hoped she might have gotten through to her a little bit more earlier when she'd touched the Ronin's hand, but Umi had shut her off.</p><p>"And who's arms are you wishing for?" came a soft motherly voice.</p><p>"Nozomi?" Kotori said surprised she hadn't heard the older woman walk up to her.</p><p>"Oh please, I'm not as formal as your mother." Nozomi smiled "I fancy a walk, would you like to come along, I haven't had a chance to talk to you yet."</p><p>"Of course." Kotori smiled as she followed Nozomi away.</p><p>"Thank you for helping us." Kotori said with bow to the twin tailed damiyo.</p><p>"Of course we're all firends and never leave my firends in trouble." Nozomi smiled.</p><p>"Though, how did you have your troops ready to go so quick it took us a week to get fully ready."</p><p>"Tsubasa, she came with a message when she came with Saki." Nozomi said noticing Kotori's face fall slightly at the mention of Umi's niece but decided to wait a bit before bringing up the blunette "The message requested that I ready my troops as you were in need and wanting to help our friends i did just that."</p><p>"Then why negotiate with mama?"</p><p>"Well if i'm honest I wasn't really negotiating, I wanted to see how remorseful she was about what happened." Nozomi sighed "Don't worry, we're all commited even Maki." Nozomi turned to the girl and smiled "Now enough of the gloomy things, to something happy, what do you think of my gardens?"</p><p>"Oh, their lovely, as always." Kotori smiled.</p><p>The two walked chatting about some of the things they had been up to, Kotori felt it was nice to feel like she could let her mask fall a bit and relax a little. Just then they came to the bridge Kotori had seen Umi the other night and she paused.</p><p>"Everything ok?" Nozomi asked.</p><p>"Yes, fine." Kotori lied.</p><p>"You know you're a terrible liar and I do hate them." Nozomi said as she moves her next to her head and wiggled her fingers.</p><p>"EEK!" Kotori let out as she covered herself "Ok!"</p><p>Nozomi dropped her hands behind her back, once she was semi-sure Nozomi wasn't going to do anything Kotori began talking "It's Umi, I saw her here the other night."</p><p>"Oh and what happened?"</p><p>Kotori sighed and went to the side of the bridge in an almost mirror image of how she's seen Umi "I asked her where she stood with me?"</p><p>"What did she say?" Nozomi asked standing next to the ashen girl.</p><p>"She said she didn't know." Kotori said trying to hold a choke back "My childhood friend and she doesn't even know where she stands with me and the thing is, I can't blame her, I did this, I made her into this." Kotori choked as tears tried to escape her eyes "I wish papa hadn't elevated Kira, I wish Umi had been there, but most of all I wish I could go back and change it, it hurts seeing tiny glimpses of the Umi I knew and then for her to go back cutting me off." Kotori stopped herself from ranting and she tried to hold back her pent-up emotions.</p><p>Kotori was surprised by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her and pulling her in "It's ok let it out, I won't tell." Nozomi whispered, at the comforting words from the motherly like girl Kotori let the dam burst, she wasn't sure how long she spent bawling her eyes out in the older girls arms but Nozomi made no move to stop her till she'd let it out.</p><p>Once finished she looked up "Thank you." Kotori said as she wiped her eyes with her hands.</p><p>"What if I told you, she still loves you?"</p><p>"Huh, but she said…"</p><p>"I know, but just listen, a few months ago I asked to speak to Umi…"</p><p>
  <strong>(Six months back)</strong>
</p><p>"<em>Lady Nozomi you wished to see me?" Umi said bowed as she entered the empty chamber.</em></p><p>"<em>Yes I did, sit down Umi." Nozomi gestured in front of her.</em></p><p>"<em>How might I be of service, My Lady?"</em></p><p>"<em>Information."</em></p><p>"<em>Information, My Lady?"</em></p><p>"<em>Yes, information." Nozomi said as she stood up and beckoned Umi to follow her "What do you feel here away from your home?"</em></p><p>"<em>This is my home now My..." Umi started only for Nozomi to cut her off.</em></p><p>"<em>You can drop the My Lady, were friends and we're alone and don't give me answers like that I want the truth." Nozomi fixed the Ronin with a stare.</em></p><p>
  <em>Umi sighed with her shoulders sagging slightly "Its lovely here and it's nice to be among friends, but I do miss my family home."</em>
</p><p>"<em>Is that the only thing you miss?" Nozomi asked.</em></p><p>
  <em>Umi sighed again, her clenched hands leaning on the banister next to her "No, but that which I want is out of my reach." Umi sighed "I still owe you a great debt for your intervention that day."</em>
</p><p>"<em>Your welcome." Nozomi smiled placing a hand on Umi's shoulder before asking. "Do you not love her anymore?"</em></p><p>"<em>I do still love her, I never stopped, but I can't have her."</em></p><p>"<em>What do you mean?"</em></p><p>"<em>Even if I want her back, I can't with this tainted honour of mine."</em></p><p>"<em>Then if you get your honour back and you…?"</em></p><p>"<em>I can't, even if I can deal with Kira my honour will be forever tainted and can't be cleared, at least not enough for me to ever try with Kotori, she needs a pure Samurai." Umi said as she shook with tears from her eyes.</em></p><p>
  <em>Nozomi tried to hug the Ronin but Umi stopped her "What stain are you talking about Umi?" Nozomi asked confused.</em>
</p><p>"<em>The stain I made, I wasn't there to protect Kotori and that is my stain on my honour." Umi said through gritted teeth.</em></p><p>"<em>But you weren't to know…"</em></p><p>"<em>But I should have, she was to be my wife, she was my life and I wasn't there to protect her, that is my failure, one I can not forgive myself for, as such I can't accept being with her again."</em></p><p>"<em>Is." Nozomi said.</em></p><p>
  <em>Umi looked at her Daimyo confused "Kotori and her mother refused to allow Kotori to be married off to anyone, officially she's still meant to marry you."</em>
</p><p>"<em>She shouldn't."</em></p><p>"<em>Isn't that her decision?"</em></p><p>"<em>If she did marry me, she would have everyone pointing at her that she's got a tainted lover and that would taint her and I refuse to do that to her."</em></p><p>"<em>They wouldn't."</em></p><p>"<em>It would feel like it to me and I refuse to do that."</em></p><p>
  <strong>(Present day)</strong>
</p><p>"Umi…" Kotori said with tear in her eyes "What do I do Nozomi?"</p><p>"First thing's first, do you want her back?"</p><p>Kotori didn't even think "Of course, she's my world, I miss her so much it hurts, but I'm not sure I…"</p><p>"Kotor forget the past, it won't chance, the only thing you can change is the future, so stop thinking on it, Umi doesn't hate you for it ok?</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>"Now then, you have to fight; you have to get through that famous stubborn streak of hers." Nozomi said "She still loves you deep down she just can't allow herself to love you; you just have to make her rethink."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"That's for you to decide she's your ronin, your samurai, your Umi." Nozomi smiled as she walked away leaving Kotori pondering looking at the moon listening to the sound of the stream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So now we know a little more on Umi lets see how Kotori breaks through to her. Also Hanayo and Rin's bit was quite cute for me.</p><p>Next time we get two treats, First we see Umi in full combat mode and we get Umi's mom's name and lovers of history will enjoy it.</p><p>Also i will say this i am not promising every character is going to come out of this one character at least is certianly not going to make it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rin rides off, Kotori gives advice and Umi does some training.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So quick update before we begin i will be taking a break till January.</p><p>Anyway i hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Kotori)</p><p>Kotori saw Hanayo watching from the gate waving as Rin waved and rode off out of sight. Hanayo stood there watching Rin ride off as the clouds turned grey in the distance.</p><p>"Oh, Lady Kotori." Hanayo said surprised as she bowed.</p><p>"Hanayo please, don't call me lady, you know I hate it."</p><p>"Sorry." Hanayo said with a bow again.</p><p>"It's ok." Kotori sighed "Rin, away is she?"</p><p>"Yes, though I can't help but worry." Hanayo admitted "The lands dangerous and I fear something evil will come."</p><p>Kotori had long ago learned not to doubt Hanayo's intuition, the girl had an almost sixth sense for these sorts of things <em>'If only I listened to you before.'</em> Kotori thought to herself.</p><p>"I'm sure she'll be fine." Kotori said trying to comfort the younger girl.</p><p>"Thanks, how are things with you?"</p><p>"You mean with Umi?"</p><p>Hanayo nodded a look of concern in her eyes as Kotori let out a sigh "I'm not sure if I'm honest." Kotori admitted. While she still wanted the blunette she still felt a pang of guilt of what happened and with Nozomi revelation last night, it had only increased, yet the tugging at her heart for the blunette was still as strong as ever.</p><p>"I'm sure she'll come around soon." Hanayo said hoping to try and return the shred of comfort Kotori had given her.</p><p>"Thanks." Kotori smiled.</p><p>"So you'll be going with Maki in a few days to meet up with her?" Kotori asked as the two walked back from the gate.</p><p>"Yes, then I can relax about her."</p><p>"So have you confessed to her?"</p><p>"Erm…what do you…?"</p><p>"You love her, don't you?" Kotori said with smile.</p><p>"I…I…" Hanayo stuttered.</p><p>"Don't worry I won't say anything." Kotori said.</p><p>Hanayo took a breath calm down "I do, when I hug her I could stay there forever and I could look at her smile all day and when I'm sharing a futon with her, I feel like I'm in a world of my own and it's just us."</p><p>"Aw." Kotori said with a bright smile "Listen Hanayo, I know it's scary, but tell her."</p><p>"But…"</p><p>"Listen," Kotori interrupted "Don't end like me Hanayo, being away from Umi has been the worst thing in my life, I wouldn't wish it on my friends, she won't hate you, so please not for me, but for the both of you ask her."</p><p>"I know, I want to but it's scary."</p><p>"Scarier than the idea of not having her, or not getting to tell her."</p><p>Hanayo sighed "Ok, I'll tell her."</p><p>"I'll be hoping for you." Kotori smiled as she went to leave.</p><p>"I'll be hoping for you to." Hanayo shouted.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"With Umi, you still want her, don't you?" Hanayo asked.</p><p>"I want to, weather I will succeed or not I'm not sure."</p><p>"Oh, well I'll still be hoping for you all the same." Hanayo smiled.</p><p>"Thank you Hanayo, it means a lot."</p><p>(Umi)</p><p>Umi dodged back from the strike and swung her Naginata to the side her parrying Maki's strike before she thrust forward and hit the girl dead centre and making her fall back.</p><p>Eli rushed forward and tried to strike downwards, Umi merely caught the pommel of the Katana in her hand holding it in place "Are you ever going to learn not to do that, Lady Eli?" Umi sighed to Eli and brought the Naginata back and hit Eli with the shaft in the knee making Eli kneel before Umi. When the blonde looked up Umi brought her Naginata to the blonde's neck "And that's your neck." Umi said a staring down the blonde as Eli dropped her Katana.</p><p>Umi brought her weapon to her side the butt hitting the ground as she bowed to her two opponents "Urgh, that's going to bruise." Maki said she stood up and bowed.</p><p>"Wouldn't have gone so bad if you hadn't charged in head long." Eli said as she bowed.</p><p>"This coming from you who…"</p><p>A clapping caught the three girl's attention, turning they saw the others standing to the side having watched the whole thing "My, my, I think that was almost the record Umi." Nozomi smiled as she walked up to the trio.</p><p>"We didn't get beaten that fast." Maki grumbled.</p><p>"Sorry, but you did." Nico countered.</p><p>"Oh and you could do better?"</p><p>"No, but I'm not dumb enough to fight Umi in a fair fight."</p><p>"So you're a coward then."</p><p>"Ninja, we fight smart not fair."</p><p>"Same thing."</p><p>"If you're going to lose a fair fight, why fight fair?"</p><p>"It's dishonourable."</p><p>"It's smart."</p><p>"Enough girls." Nozomi stopped the pair's argument "We all have our own ways of fighting." Maki and Nico settled to just glared at each other.</p><p>"Umi's almost as good with that Naginata as she was with her sword." Honoka said to the others.</p><p>"Oh, wish to try do you?" Nozomi asked.</p><p>"Oh, no thanks, I'm good." Honoka recoiled at the idea.</p><p>"Well these three have one more training fight and you can never be too prepared." Nozomi smiled in such that Umi saw Honoka recoil slightly.</p><p>Honoka sighed in defeat "Fine." Honoka sighed picking up a spare training sword.</p><p>"Do we have to?" Maki asked, "We've got beaten five times today."</p><p>"What's the matter, got some engagement you need to do?" Nico countered.</p><p>"What's that mean?"</p><p>"Oh nothing, just wondering if we're keeping you from something or someone?" Nico glared.</p><p>"Why don't you join in, I'm sure you might need to know just in case." Maki growled.</p><p>"What a good idea!" Nozomi smiled.</p><p>"No, not happening."</p><p>"I pay you for this kind of thing." Maki countered.</p><p>"You don't pay me for this kind of thing and even if you did, no one could pay me enough to fight Umi."</p><p>"Nico-chi." Nozomi said in a sing song voice. "I can always find…"</p><p>"Drop it!" Nico shouted "Fine, I'll do it, let's just get this over with." Nico scowled as she picked up her own practice katana mouthing something to Nozomi as they walked past each other.</p><p>Once the four were ready Umi bowed and took up her stance, with her Naginata pointing forwards, the others bowed before taking up their stances, Umi scanned her opponents, Maki on the far left, her katana pointing directly at Umi slightly upward, Nico on the opposite side, her blade was pointing upwards the guard to the side of her head, Honoka and Eli were close together with Honoka slightly behind Eli, the formers guard was exactly like Nico's, Eli's blade was still held like it was in a sheave.</p><p>'<em>Going for that strike Lady Eli, bold of you.'</em> Umi thought to herself as she evaluated her opponents <em>'Maki's guards good, but she's unsure what I'm planning so she's going for a simple one, Nico's unfamiliar with this type of fighting, Honoka's nervous.' </em>Umi evaluated <em>'Not bad, could be better, but could be worse to.'</em></p><p>Umi took a step back each time the four stepped closer, she was outnumbered and she knew she needed to not let them get around her, she had the reach and needed to keep herself out of their reach.</p><p>Eventually Nico broke first and charged in, Umi swung her Naginata and parried the sword away and tried to thrust but Nico just managed to dodge back, just then the others charged, Umi pointed the weapon at them and they stopped.</p><p>'<em>Need space.'</em> Umi thought. Then Nico tried again, Umi brought the shaft of the Naginata up to block the strike, Honoka went in after Nico, Umi brought the butt end of the Naginata around the back of Nico's neck and pushed Nico in Honoka making the pair tumble over each other before walking to the side of Eli and Maki, keeping the bladed head at the pair to ward off any of their strikes.</p><p>Eli nodded to Maki and the pink haired girl charged, Umi thrust and broke Maki's charge, Eli came in just after, going for a drawing strike but Umi was a bit too quick and the blunette just managed to catch the blade with the polearms shaft with the Naginata's blade pointing downwards, Umi then trust down at Eli's foot catching the blonde in what would be the top of her ankle.</p><p>Maki saw her chance and tried to strike in an overhead strike, but Umi brought the curved tip part of the Naginata and caught the back of Maki's foot and lifted it from under her making her lose balance and land on her back.</p><p>Before Umi landed the finishing strike Nico and Honoka dove in to try and stop her, Umi jumped back and ducked as Honoka went for her head while trusting forward catching Nico in the chest, before hitting Honoka in the side with the shaft leaving the ginger kneeling as Umi hit Honoka in the shoulder taking the two out, as Umi brought the Naginata around so the head of the weapon was resting just above her shoulder.</p><p>"Nice job Nico." Maki moaned as she stood up.</p><p>"Not like you did better." Nico moaned.</p><p>Maki growled before trying to attack with Eli on her right following, Umi brought the head of her Naginata down with as much force a she could, Maki brought her sword up to block but the strike had too much force it broke through the guard and hit Maki on the right shoulder.</p><p>Eli came up to Umi's side and tried to go for an overhead strike but Umi hooked her with the back of the Naginata head behind her neck and used the blonde's momentum to make her fall forward, as Eli got to her knees Umi brought her weapon to the blonde's neck in a repeat of the previous fight "And that's your neck Lady Eli." Umi repeated.</p><p>(Kotori)</p><p>Kotori heard Nozomi clap signalling the fight was over, Kotori watched as Umi stood watching her opponents as they stood up, once they were standing, as best they could with the whacks Umi gave them she bowed, followed by the others bowing to her.</p><p>Kotori had watched the scene in front of her and it made her reminisce, Umi had always been a formidable warrior, her mother Takeko made sure Umi and Tatsumi had been well trained and Umi had excelled, even better than her mum.</p><p>Kotori always found the way Umi could move and fight with such grace and efficiency kind of hypnotic, when the pair were kids she'd watch the blunette practice for ages, she never joined in, fighting wasn't her style but seeing Umi practice was something she enjoyed and missed dearly.</p><p>"My Ladies." Umi bowed as she came to the others who were spectating "My apologies if some of them are bit sore later."</p><p>"It's ok Umi." Tsubasa smiled as she went to tend to Honoka "Gives me an excuse later."</p><p>Kotori shook her head feeling sorry for Honoka. Umi then came to Alisa who had been holding Saki the entire fight, the blunette gently took her niece as Alisa went to help Eli and Hanayo went to help Nico and Maki.</p><p>"How are you little one?" Umi asked "You didn't cause to much trouble did you."</p><p>"She was very quiet." Kotori said with a smile "She takes after you a bit."</p><p>"Must be a Sonoda trait La…" Umi said, suddenly the blunette started to waver a second and began to lean forward slightly, Kotori instinctively dived forward and caught Umi before she fell "Are you two alright, are you hurt Umi?" Kotori asked concerned as Saki started to cry.</p><p>Umi handed Saki over to Kotori as she leaned on the banister "No, I'm fine, my leg spasmed is all, must be an old injury playing up." Umi explained.</p><p>"Then you should rest." Nozomi said as she came up to the pair a stern look to her face "Kotori would you mind taking Umi to her room and making sure she gets some rest."</p><p>"I'm fine Lady Nozomi."</p><p>"Clearly not." Nozomi said clearly unconvinced, the daimyo went and picked up the training Naginata and forced it into Umi's hands "Kotori, if you please."</p><p>"Lady Nozomi…"</p><p>"Umi…" Kotori whispered; she wasn't sure it would work but she felt she had to try "…Onigai!"</p><p>Kotori saw Umi swallow and her free handshake, after what felt like an hour to Kotori but was only a second, Umi sighed "As you wish Lady Kotori."</p><p>'<em>It worked?' </em>Kotori thought as Umi started to walk to her chamber.</p><p>Kotori followed Umi as she slowly walked back to her chamber, little Saki cooing in Kotori's arms "She seems to really like you Lady Kotori."</p><p>"Not as much as you."</p><p>"How did you get that wound?" Kotori asked.</p><p>"Oh, I was with Eli and Alisa recently, a bandit fired an arrow that ricocheted and hit me in the hip."</p><p>Kotori looked at Umi in horror "Umi…"</p><p>"It was just a grazing blow." Umi countered as she opened the door "Just put her down in the cot, Lady Kotori."</p><p>Kotori nodded and followed Umi in, it then hit her that she'd hadn't been in Umi's chamber, Kotori saw the cot and placed Saki gently inside, the little girl moaned at being separated "Sorry little one I have to, the cots too small for me." Kotori smiled.</p><p>Kotori heard Umi let out a groan as she tried to lay on the futon, Kotori went to the girl "Here let me help." Kotori said as she helped support the girl as she sat down "Sorry to be a burden Lady Kotori."</p><p>"It's ok, you're not a burden."</p><p>'<em>I wish you would stop calling me that.'</em> Kotori sighed in her head, she turned to look back at the cot only to see a set of armour in the corner.</p><p>"Isn't that…?"</p><p>"Yes, Lady Nozomi said I had to have it in here." Umi said as she laid down and got comfortable.</p><p>"Are you ok now?" Kotori smiled at Umi.</p><p>"I will be, slight over work that's all Lady Kotori."</p><p>"I'll come and see how you are later ok?" Kotori asked worried what reaction she would get.</p><p>"You don't have to…"</p><p>"I want to."</p><p>"As you please Lady Kotori." Umi said looking away.</p><p>Once she was out Kotori let out a sigh, she wasn't convinced that Umi was telling the truth she always had a gut feeling when Umi lied or was hiding something and she had that feeling now.</p><p>'<em>I guess I'll have to work away slowly at this.'</em> Kotori sighed in her head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So who fancies a spar with combat Umi?</p><p>I feel a bit sorry for Nico to be honest, she didn't ask for that, same for Honoka. Maki and Eli, they do this all the time and they still can't beat Umi they have less excuse.</p><p>Also we finally got a name for Umi's mum Takeko now students of Japanese history might know that name, for those who don't Takeko was a real girl who led a charge of warrior women into a gun line during the Battle of Aizu, so this is my little nod to her and it seemed appropriate as apparently Umi's family is full of warrior women and the Sonoda name comes from the women in the family.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Wounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kotori sees a revelation, Umi gets a shock.<br/>Alisa and Nozomi are making plans and Maki and Nico do some talking.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back.</p>
<p>So when we last left off Umi had nearly collapsed but not before takeing out Eli, Maki, Nico and Honoka in training. Now back to the action.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Umi lay on the futon her right hand covering her face as she let out a sigh <em>'I haven't been getting a lot of sleep recently, it must be that, or overexerted one of them.'</em> Umi thought to herself, after Kotori left.</p>
<p>Saki had fallen asleep and was letting out occasional noises, while Umi lay on the futon staring at the ceiling as she thought about the feeling of Kotori's hands on her as she helped her lay down, it had felt the same as before, same warmth and comfort, yet Umi had to fight the feelings in her heart <em>'I can't do it.'</em></p>
<p>Umi sighed, she wished her mother was here, she had always been there when Umi needed advice, the year she had died, Kira had dishonoured her and driven Umi from her home, now she really wished she could talk to her now and figure out what to do, her thinking not helped by the slowly dulling pain in her hip.</p>
<p>"Guess their starting to catch up with me." Umi sighed.</p>
<p>(Kotori)</p>
<p>"Yeah, that sounds about right." Nozomi sighed after Kotori had explained everything that had happened in Umi's chamber.</p>
<p>"How do you mean?" Kotori asked concerned.</p>
<p>"Umi pushes herself way to hard, it seems all the injuries she's taken are taking their toll." Nozomi sighed.</p>
<p>"Injuries?" Kotori said horrified the implication "How many has she taken?"</p>
<p>"If I'm honest I don't think Umi knows, she only started wearing armour because we told her to, I would try and limit the number of times she fights but it's hard, not to mention she doesn't take the time to fully heal up before she goes back to pushing herself again with her training, I fear she's strung her bow to tight and it's about to snap."</p>
<p>"So what do we do?" Kotori asked, "There must be something."</p>
<p>"I had more than one reason to have Umi as your bodyguard and this is one, if she's guarding you while on campaign, she will have less time on her hands and hopefully she can rest between battles."</p>
<p>"But you're still going to put her in battles?"</p>
<p>"I have to Kotori, Umi will be key, there is no place for sentimentality or favours in war and even if I wanted to stop her, she won't accept it." Nozomi sighed "What you need to worry about is keeping an eye on her between fights understood."</p>
<p>"Understood." Kotori scowled as she walked away, she knew Nozomi was right but she still wasn't happy about it <em>'She should be resting not fighting.'</em> Kotori thought as she entered a garden and sat by one of the trees.</p>
<p>As she lay down, she noticed a pair of birds chirping in a tree as they made a nest together <em>'I wish I were as lucky as those birds to have my own love.' </em>Kotori thought to herself <em>'How silly is that I'm envious of a pair of bird, oh Umi come back to me.'</em></p>
<p>(Maki and Nico)</p>
<p>"What was up with you earlier?" Maki asked as she and Nico laid down in her chamber.</p>
<p>"It's none of your business, idiot."</p>
<p>"How am I an idiot?" Maki asked, "And that is no way to speak to a lady of my rank."</p>
<p>"For having us duel Umi, you know full well we can't beat her." Nico snapped before turning her back to Maki.</p>
<p>"Have I done something to upset you, you seem to be avoiding me."</p>
<p>"Why would you say that?" Nico asked sighing just wanting to rest and recover.</p>
<p>"Well you've not tried to surprise me at all, in fact you've been actively in my line of sight so I could see you, what's up?"</p>
<p>"Maybe I just don't want to go through what we do after." Nico growled.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>'<em>Because it's meaningless to you.'</em> Nico said in her head "Maybe I just don't want to." Came Nico's reply then she remembered Nozomi's words <em>"Maki is a complex girl, if you talk to her you might find the real Maki."</em></p>
<p>"Why do you do that anyway?"</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"The whole taking lots of women to your chamber, why do you do it?"</p>
<p>"What's it to you, and why ask this now?"</p>
<p>"Curious and it's the thing that got me the contract to kill you, thought I might as well know what the reason is."</p>
<p>"Funny time to ask." Maki huffed before she sighed "Not that it's any of your business."</p>
<p>"Fine, just thought I might try and ask."</p>
<p>"Loneliness."</p>
<p>"Hhmm?" Nico sounded confused.</p>
<p>"I was lonely for long periods of my life, my mother and farther were away for long periods of time, I knew they loved me but they were never there. I had this attendee, she was a friend and we spent a lot of our time together, one day when we were alone, we kissed and it went from there, I'd never felt so loved and cared for." Maki smiled at the memory "I eventually got farther to let me take up a castle to myself and the two of us developed, the way she made me feel and the way her touch would…"</p>
<p>"I don't need those details thanks." Nico interrupted "So what happened, I haven't seen anyone that acts like that, so what happened?"</p>
<p>"She and I were riding back from seeing my father and she fell off her horse, she hurt her leg and it got infected, she died not long after."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"Thanks, that's why I do it, I'm trying to find that love and affection again."</p>
<p>"You're a fool."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry what?"</p>
<p>Nico turned over to face Maki "You're not going to find that love by bedding random people." Nico started "You fell in love not because of what she did, but what you did together, you both spent time with each other you got to know each other, taking a maid to bed for a night won't make you feel that, for long at least." Nico sighed as she turned away again.</p>
<p>"How do you know?"</p>
<p>"I'm older and therefore wiser."</p>
<p>"How'd you make that out?"</p>
<p>"I was the one who said fighting Umi was a bad idea."</p>
<p>"Still did it."</p>
<p>"Pressured, look I'm tired can we just get some rest?"</p>
<p>"Fine by me." Maki sighed as she laid down.</p>
<p>Nico closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep, only to feel Maki hug her from behind and hold her tight.</p>
<p>'<em>You're only getting this tonight nothing else.'</em> Nico thought to herself as she fell asleep, putting a hand on Maki's.</p>
<p>(Alisa)</p>
<p>"Lady Nozomi, Eli may I come in?" Alisa asked outside the pairs chamber, she'd learnt to ask before entering after one event that she'd rather not think about.</p>
<p>"Come in Alisa." Nozomi sounded.</p>
<p>Alisa slid the door open and entered "So what do we owe this pleasure?" Nozomi asked as Alisa closed the door and bowed.</p>
<p>"It's about this force you're sending with Maki, would it be possible for me to go to?"</p>
<p>"What no…"</p>
<p>"Easy Eli, let's hear her out." Nozomi claimed the blonde "Why do you wish go?"</p>
<p>"Well I feel I could be of more use there, I know Yukiho better than Maki, I can be a go between if you like."</p>
<p>"Very rare of you to want to volunteer to be in such a dangerous position, you realise you could be in the middle of a fight?"</p>
<p>"I know, but I'm sure the others can keep me safe and you'll be just behind."</p>
<p>"Alisa, I know you there's more to this what is it?"</p>
<p>"My, my, Eli you can be clueless at times." Nozomi giggled "Could you leave me and your sister alone for a while, I have something I wish to discuss with her alone if you wouldn't mind."</p>
<p>"Nozomi?"</p>
<p>"I promise I won't force her into anything."</p>
<p>Eli sighed at this before leaving with a clearly unhappy face "She still see you as that little girl she helped bring up." Nozomi smiled.</p>
<p>"I know it's a bit annoying at times, if sweet."</p>
<p>"Now to business."</p>
<p>(Umi-Next day)</p>
<p>"Should you really be training given what happened yesterday?" Kotori pouted as she held Saki watching the blunette practice her archery.</p>
<p>"I'm perfectly fine Lady Kotori." Umi sighed, Kotori had come to hers later that night to check on her and again in the morning and had be trying to stop Umi from practice to no avail.</p>
<p>"I'm still not sure." Kotori sighed as she sat down.</p>
<p>"Lady Kotori I assure you I'm fine, I just had an unusual event yesterday." Umi said as she drew back on her bow, she took a breath and loosed the arrow on the out breath "Besides, this is light training by comparison to yesterday, so you need not worry Lady Kotori."</p>
<p>Umi then heard Kotori let out a strangled screech "That's not the issue, you're going too far and too hard, you're going to do something terrible to yourself."</p>
<p>"Lady Kotori…"</p>
<p>"And that is getting really annoying." Kotori snapped in annoyance and she stood up and walked up to Umi "Umi, I'm getting really fed up with this Lady title you give to me."</p>
<p>Umi looked away from Kotori, the two had never fought or even got angry at each other before, in fact the idea of Kotori being angry at anyone was wrong to Umi "It's how it is, I'm not who I was, I have no title, no honour, nothing."</p>
<p>Saki made a disapproving sound in Kotori's arms making Umi look at the two "You have Saki." Kotori whispered her anger gone from her voice "And you have me." Kotori said as she touched Umi's cheek "Just ask and I'll be there."</p>
<p>Umi shivered at the touch, deep inside she could feel the guilt in the bottom of her stomach, but she couldn't refuse the touch it was a moment of the past she wanted to remember so much. Then footsteps broke them out of their trance.</p>
<p>"Oh, are we interrupting?" Eli said as she came across the scene with Lady Minami alongside her and Nozomi just behind.</p>
<p>"No, My Ladies, is there something you need?" Umi asked as her cheek heated up <em>'You didn't have a right to that touch.' </em>Umi inner voice shouted though she dearly missed Kotori's hand.</p>
<p>"Well Nico's come to me with some information." Nozomi said smiling at the two blushing girls.</p>
<p>"What information?" Kotori asked, trying to hide her blush by looking down at Saki.</p>
<p>"According to one of Nico's contacts someone was looking for you Kotori."</p>
<p>"Me?" Kotori said shocked as Umi felt her hands clench tight around her bow.</p>
<p>"It's fine, they didn't get anywhere."</p>
<p>"Why are you telling us this Lady Nozomi?" Umi asked as her hands relaxed slightly.</p>
<p>"Because we feel it's likely to happen again so we have decided that Kotori will stay with you for the rest of our stay here and during the campaign, including at night."</p>
<p>"But Lady Minami, shouldn't Lady Kotori stay with you, I mean you can protect her just fine."</p>
<p>"No, if assassins are after her, they are likely after me to, if they get both of us, we lose, its better their targets are not together."</p>
<p>"Besides, you will need someone to help you with Saki." Nozomi added.</p>
<p>"But Lady Alisa…"</p>
<p>"Is leaving with Maki, she's to act as the go between for the force once they meet up, any other questions?"</p>
<p>"A few in private, if that is ok Lady Nozomi?"</p>
<p>The daimyo nodded once the others left Umi spoke "That was a lie about the assassins wasn't it?"</p>
<p>"No, it was true and even it was, it does make sense to keep Kotori and her mother apart for that reason." Nozomi smiled "Besides if what we saw earlier is any indication, you two should be fine."</p>
<p>"That wasn't…"</p>
<p>"Hold it Umi." Nozomi said with a stern glare "We both know what was happening, just go with it, it's an order and who knows you might even enjoy it a little."</p>
<p>"I suspect not as much as you plan to Lady Nozomi." Umi sighed as Kotori came back.</p>
<p>"Are you ok?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm fine Lady Kotori." Umi heard Kotori huff likely at being called lady again.</p>
<p>(Kotori-Night-time)</p>
<p>Kotori slid the door open to Umi's chamber to see the blunette playing with her niece while the tiny girl was in the cot "Lady Kotori?" Umi said as she saw the ashen girl walk in.</p>
<p>"You didn't forget I'm sleeping with you now did you?" Kotori smiled trying to force down the annoyance of the Lady title again.</p>
<p>"No, I just wasn't expecting you right now." Umi replied, Kotori could see a blush on the blunettes cheeks "Erm I wasn't sure where you wanted to sleep so I put it next to Saki's cot, if that's ok."</p>
<p>"That's fine." Kotori smiled as she kneeled beside the cot "Hello little one, guess we'll be sharing." Saki cooed at Kotori's voice.</p>
<p>"Would you mind watching her while I get changed and please don't look Lady Kotori?" Umi blushed again at the second part.</p>
<p>"Ok." Kotori smiled as Umi stood up and walked to the corner "So little one, do you find the cot comfy do you wriggle in the cot?"</p>
<p>"She's not, she is very quiet at night." Umi said from the corner.</p>
<p>"You must take after your aunty then." Kotori smiled "Well I'm not a snorer so you don't need to worry about that." Kotori smiled.</p>
<p>Just then Kotori heard a sharp gasp, out of instinct she turned to face it and she saw Umi's back, Kotori covered her mouth as she the numerous scars that covered the Ronin's arms and back.</p>
<p>Umi's back had been pristine not a cut on it, now her shoulders had a scar on each side running from her shoulder downwards towards her spine, on her left arm was a scar that ran down Umi's forearm, her right arm was crisscrossed with scars. Her back was the worst some were tiny and must have come from arrows, running down from the left was a big wide nasty scar, there was two thinner scars on her right across her hips front to back and another scar just like them on the left. Just above the scar that ran across the blunettes back, was one that was bigger than the arrow wounds, Kotori assumed it must have been from those new guns Kotori had heard in passing.</p>
<p>Umi pulled her Yukata up and finished dressing herself, as Umi stood Kotori turned around hoping the blunette wouldn't notice she'd seen.</p>
<p>"Lady Kotori, are you not going to change?"</p>
<p>"Oh sorry." Kotori said as went to the corner almost running to it <em>'So that's what Nozomi meant.'</em> Kotori took a breath to calm herself down, as she sneaked a peak behind her she saw Umi playing and babbling to Saki "Oh Umi, I'm not worth it." Kotori whispered before she went back to changing, tears pricking at her eyes.</p>
<p>After Saki had fallen asleep the pair went to sleep, Kotori lay staring at the ceiling as she lay beside the cot, she glanced over to see Umi fast asleep, the top of the blunettes head facing her "I'm really sorry Umi, forgive me." Kotori whispered as she turned over so her back was to Umi with tears in her eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy Umi's been through the wars.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Dreams, Plans, Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kotori finds out something about Umi, Rin reaches Yukiho and Nico does some thinking.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Umi - Dream)</p><p>
  <em>Umi stood on the bridge that sat above a stream, as she walked on to it her path was blocked by a pair of figures one was Kira with his dark hair kept in a black headband and his brown eyes glaring at Umi, his arms crossed as he nodded to another figure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The figure nodded back and drew their sword, their face was covered with a mask.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Who are you?" Umi asked as she drew her sword.</em></p><p>
  <em>The figure pulled the mask off her face, Umi stood stock still, the figure had her face but her eyes were ash black instead of amber and her hair was an orangey red not blue.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I'm your honour and I'll do what you don't have the courage to do." The figure said with an evil smirk before she flashed forward and Umi felt her twins blade enter her side "And I'm going to make this last as punishment for you not doing the right thing in the first place you disgrace."</em></p><p>(Kotori)</p><p>Kotori awoke to the sound whimpering and someone moving, looking over she could see Umi thrashing about, Kotori crawled over to help the Ronin. Kotori could see beads of sweat on Umi's face and she looked to be in pain "Umi?" Kotori said reaching out and placing a hand on Umi's shoulder, only for Umi to grab Kotori's wrist and shoot up.</p><p>"Ow, Ow Umi it's me." Kotori said as Umi had a death like grip on her wrist.</p><p>As the realisation hit her, Umi's eyes went wide and she released Kotori's hand "I'm sorry…" Umi started to bow but Kotori stopped her.</p><p>"It's ok I know you didn't mean it." Kotori said as she rubbed her wrist, then Saki started to moan. Umi made to got but Kotori halted her "Its ok, I'll do it."</p><p>"There, there little one its ok, aunty just had a bad dream, it's ok." Kotori whispered as stroked the little girls head, Saki almost immediately settled down, once she was sure the girl was asleep, Kotori turned back to Umi who had her knees pulled up to her chest.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing, it was just a bad dream; it comes and goes."</p><p>"Do you get this dream more than once?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"How often?" Kotori asked, Umi didn't answer but instead just sighed as she made to lay down again "We need to get some more sleep Lady Kotori."</p><p>"Wait." Kotori said before moving to Umi's pillow and patting her lap "You always did struggle to sleep after a nightmare."</p><p>"Lady Kotori I can't…"</p><p>"Umi, it's my lap and my hands, I decide who is worthy of being there and you are now come on before Saki wakes again, or I have to order you."</p><p>Umi sighed in defeat, Kotori was expecting Umi argue again but she must have been too tired to try right now "As you wish Lady Kotori." Umi lay down placing her head on Kotori's lap, her noise filled with Kotori's scent, Kotori smiled as she began to run her fingers through the blue hair.</p><p>It made Kotori remember when they were kids and she would do this if Umi had a nightmare, Umi let out a sigh as she relaxed a little "Is that helping?" Kotori asked.</p><p>"Yes, thank you and sorry again for before Lady Kotori."</p><p>"It's ok, just relax and enjoy ok?" Umi nodded at the request "This reminds me so much of when we were kids." Kotori whispered.</p><p>Umi remained silent just letting out another sigh, Kotori just smiled and moved to brush the top of the blunettes head getting a deep sigh from Umi<em> 'Always was your weak spot.'</em> Kotori thought. After a few minutes when Kotori was sure Umi was asleep she gently places Umi's head down on the pillow "Stay safe, please Umi." Kotori whispered and placing a light kiss on Umi's head making the Ronin stir but not wake.</p><p>
  <strong>(Late in the evening the next day)</strong>
</p><p>(Kotori)</p><p>Kotori stood next to Umi as she held Saki watching Maki, Nico, Hanayo and Alisa all make their goodbyes before setting off "We'll set off two days behind you don't worry." Eli said to Alisa as she hugged her baby sister.</p><p>"I'll be fine sis don't worry." Alisa smiled to Eli before turning to Umi and Kotori "Good luck, I'll see you three there."</p><p>"Thank you for your help, Lady Alisa."</p><p>"Don't worry we'll be fine." Kotori smiled at the younger girl.</p><p>Alisa smiled as she turned and mounted her horse "Look after them."</p><p>"I will Lady Alisa." Umi replied.</p><p>Alisa smiled "Actually I was talking to Kotori." Alisa said as she rode up so she was beside Hanayo.</p><p>"Now we can leave." Maki sighed "All troops forward!" the pink haired girl ordered as the troops started to march out, as the troops marched Kotori saw Umi bite her bottom lip.</p><p>"Is everything ok?" Kotori asked.</p><p>"I just wish I was going with them Lady Kotori."</p><p>Kotori let out a sigh, she still got frustrated with the Lady title but she had decided to hold back from complaining for the moment "I know, I do to."</p><p>"We'll see them again soon." Lady Minami said coming up behind the two girls "For now worry about being ready of our own journey."</p><p>"Of course Lady Minami." Umi said bowing her head "Erm, would you excuse me?"</p><p>"Of course." Lady Minami said, "So how are you two?"</p><p>"I'm not sure mama, it's hard to tell." Kotori said, as she watched Umi walk off chatting to Saki, feeling a tug at her heart at the sweet sight.</p><p>'<em>I'm really sorry Umi, I want you back, please.' </em>Kotori thought to herself <em>'Why did I accept that invitation, why couldn't I have just said I was detained to or something.'</em></p><p>"Kotori are you ok dear?"</p><p>"Yes, sorry mama, just thinking."</p><p>"It will work out." Lady Minami said and she pulled Kotori in closer.</p><p>'<em>Umi just come back to me, the loneliness is killing me.'</em></p><p>(Maki and Nico – Just after setting off)</p><p>Nico walking next to Maki as the army moved, Nico kept an eye on the trees as they walked in case of ambush. As she walked, she could recall the conversation she had with Nozomi.</p><p>"<em>So did you talk to her?" Nozomi asked as the ninja check she had all her equipment.</em></p><p>"<em>Yes, I did."</em></p><p>"<em>And?"</em></p><p>"<em>She said she just did because she was lonely."</em></p><p>"<em>And you said?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Nico let out a sigh before turning to Nozomi "I said she wasn't going to find that love she felt all those years ago by just going with random people."</em>
</p><p>"<em>So what you going to do now?"</em></p><p>"<em>Honestly, I'm not sure." Nico sighed as she turned back.</em></p><p>"<em>Why the hesitation, I thought you liked her."</em></p><p>"<em>I'm not sure."</em></p><p>"<em>I'm pretty sure you know why."</em></p><p>"<em>Ok, you got me there, its fear I guess, I'm still worried she sees me as a concubine not a real lover."</em></p><p>"<em>Nico, trust me, she loves you, just tell her."</em></p><p>"<em>How?"</em></p><p>"<em>That's for you to decide, though I imagine she wouldn't mind a repeat of your third training night."</em></p><p>"I'm sure she'd love that." Nico whispered.</p><p>"Did you say something?" Maki asked.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes, don't bug me, I got a job to do." Nico huffed as she came up with her idea "And it's hard enough without you distracting me."</p><p>"I'm distracting you, how?"</p><p>(Rin and Yukiho – One day after Maki had set out)</p><p>"Yukiho!" Rin shouted as she reached the camp "Yukiho, I have word!" Rin shouted as Honoka's younger sister came up to her, her left eye covered by a bandage.</p><p>"Rin?" Yukiho said with a mix of confusion and anger.</p><p>"Lady Minami has ordered the army move to Kayo-chin's castle."</p><p>Yukiho sighed "Did you not get my messengers?"</p><p>"What messages?"</p><p>"We've got major problems and I'm not moving the troops, not without a good reason." Yukiho sighed crossing her arms.</p><p>"But Maki's already moving…"</p><p>"Maki?" Yukiho raised an eyebrow "Nozomi's helping us?"</p><p>"Yes, they're on their way now and they want us to meet at Kayo-chin's castle."</p><p>Yukiho sighed "How long till they get there?"</p><p>"Maki should have left today and Eli's bringing the main force two days behind."</p><p>"This is still going to be difficult."</p><p>"Why?" Rin asked.</p><p>"Look around."</p><p>(Umi – Same day as Maki set off)</p><p>Umi huffed as she walked back to her room thinking on what she'd been discussing with Nozomi.</p><p>"<em>Lady Nozomi, I must respectfully protest, I cannot do this kind of action." Umi said kneeling in front Nozomi.</em></p><p>"<em>How so?"</em></p><p>"<em>Fighting as your armies champion requires someone with honour not a Ronin."</em></p><p>"<em>Umi, you are our best fighter, it would be dishonourable to not go all out in a fight would it not."</em></p><p>"<em>Lady Nozomi, may I speak freely?"</em></p><p>"<em>Of course."</em></p><p>"<em>While it is dishonourable to not go all out in a fight, an honour duel requires both opponents to fight with honour, a Ronin fighting a Samurai could be seen as a dishonour of my opponent and I will not inflict a dishonour on a Samurai."</em></p><p>"<em>Even if you were fighting Kira?"</em></p><p>"<em>Just because he fights with no honour does not mean I will lower myself to his level, I will fight with honour against all my opponents regardless of who they are, I will not set a bad example to my niece."</em></p><p>"<em>I understand your concerns and I thank you for being up front of honest with me, but I will not change my mind, however," Nozomi jumped in before Umi could counter "I will tell the champion who they will be fighting and let them decide, will that be acceptable?"</em></p><p>"<em>Yes, Lady Nozomi, that is acceptable, thank you for understanding."</em></p><p>"<em>Thank you for yours, now it's late and you need rest and I wish to see Eli; I need to enjoy my time with her while I can now."</em></p><p>'<em>You are utterly shameless sometime.' Umi thought as she bowed and left the room.</em></p><p>Umi slide the door open to see Kotori watching Saki in her cot, Umi let out a gentle sigh as she smiled at the scene before closing the door.</p><p>"Is she asleep Lady Kotori?" Umi asked as walked up to the ashen girl.</p><p>"Yes, she's fast asleep."</p><p>"Thank you for agreeing to watch her."</p><p>"Of course, she's cute and I'll do anything to help you."</p><p>"Thank you, you're too kind." Umi bowed. "Will you forgive me Lady Kotori; I need to change."</p><p>"Ok." Kotori said looking a bit down cast. As Umi picked up her night clothing she noticed a change to the futons.</p><p>"Erm, Lady Kotori, the futons, have you…?"</p><p>"Yes, in case you get nightmares again I'm closer to you to help."</p><p>"Lady Kotori, you don't need to worry about me, I'm not worth the trouble."</p><p>"That's for me to decide Umi." Kotori scowled "And I want them like that."</p><p>"Very well, if you wish to have them like that." Umi bowed as she went back to changing. As she began to change in the corner, she could feel a little tingle of a happiness in her heart <em>'Stop, you know your too shamed, you can't be giving her hope.' </em>Her honour voiced in her head even as her heart beat a little faster at the thought of Kotori being so close to her again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy, Yukiho's situation didn't sound good and Umi doesn't seem to good either, what do you think of what i'm calling alter Umi.</p><p>Next time we will see what Nozomi meant by third training for Nico and Maki.</p><p>So an anouncment we will be seeing the Aqua girls arriving. </p><p>Any tips or comments are appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Night infiltration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nico infiltrates, Maki gets suprised and Nozomi shows mercy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry but little KotoUmi this Chapter it's going to be mostly NicoMaki.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Umi - Day the main army marches out - Two days after Maki's force left)</p><p>Umi walked along the road as the army moved out to meet up with Maki's force. Umi looked to her left, checking the forest, she knew she was being a bit paranoid as they were still in Nozomi's land but she thought it better to be sure.</p><p>After she was sure no threat was around, she looked back to the reason she was on edge, Kotori was sat on her horse holding Saki as she rode. Umi found it hard to look at Kotori, every time she did, she remembered the first night Kotori had moved her futon so it was next to hers, every time she thought about it, she ended up blushing.</p><p>This on top of the fact she woken up to find Kotori had lightly linked the fingers made her heart sing and honour scream at her.</p><p>Thankfully the final two days before Eli led the main army out Kotori hadn't done much else except the hand holding in the morning, the two had talked and played with Saki and Meiyo, it was almost like old times between the two, but that was the issue, those two days had made Umi's heart twist dance, shine and shatter all at the same time as her honour and love fought it out and neither side seemed to be able to win out.</p><p>"Are you ok Umi?" Kotori asked.</p><p>"Oh, yes Lady Kotori, I'm fine just keeping an ear out."</p><p>"I shouldn't think were in danger in Nozomi's land."</p><p>"When you first arrived bandits tried to attack, it's better to be safe."</p><p>"Always so serious."</p><p>"I have to be, I'm your guard Lady Kotori and I can't do it half-heartedly."</p><p>"Are you sure you're ok, your cheeks are red."</p><p>"I'm fine, please Lady Kotori." Umi said as she faced the forest again.</p><p>"I wonder how the others are doing?" Kotori asked allowed.</p><p>"Likely sitting around waiting for us." Umi sighed.</p><p>(Nico and Maki – The same day while camped near Hanayo's family castle)</p><p>Nico changed out of her black outfit and began to change into her disguise to fulfil her plan <em>'Hope this works.'</em> Nico said in her head as she thought about how she and Maki met.</p><p>
  <strong>(Nico-Four years earlier)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Nico crept through the rafters; she'd been asked to assassinate a Samurai a certain Maki Nishikino, the samurai had apparently been taking lots of the local girls to her chamber and the families had had enough of it.</em>
</p><p><em>As Nico silently crept through the roof she pondered on why she took the job, she had done jobs for Lady Tojo before and while she felt bad for killing one of her Samurai and a friend of hers, she had three siblings to feed and the money offered was to much to say no </em>'Must have really upset some powerful people to get that much money for a hit on you.'<em> Nico thought as she came to the chamber she wanted.</em></p><p>
  <em>Nico gently dropped down to the floor careful not to wake the Samurai, unfortunately she hadn't noticed someone laying close to the wall staring up at the ceiling and had seen the Ninja land between her and Maki.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The unknown person grabbed her Naginata and swung it catching the ninja's leg with the shaft and making her fall forward.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Lady Maki, wake up!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Nico jumped to her feet and drew her sword as the pink haired girl shook her head to wake up, Nico threw a shuriken at the girl with the Naginata hitting her in the arm, to Nico's shock the girl just kept coming on and swung her Naginata at her. Nico tried to bring her sword up to block but her shock meant she was to slow and grip wasn't full and the sword flew out her hand and landing with a clatter on the ground, looking back from where the sword had landed Nico looked up to saw the blade of the Naginata pointing at her.</em>
</p><p>"<em>It's you?" Nico said stunned as she recognized the face now it was close up.</em></p><p>"<em>You know me assassin?"</em></p><p>"<em>What the hells going on?" Maki asked as she stood up.</em></p><p>"<em>It seems your shameless actions have caught up with you Lady Maki, this girl was trying to kill you."</em></p><p>"<em>What's going on?" Eli said her sword drawn as she entered to the room with Nozomi following "Maki, what the hell?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Nico and others looked over to Maki, who they could all now see with the light coming in through the door was in an interesting state of dress "Lady Maki dress yourself, do not look at Lady Tojo in such a shameless state." Umi said as she looked away, closed her eyes and hide her face behind her weapon.</em>
</p><p>'Guess I know how she gets so many girls she beautiful.'<em> Nico thought as she turned away </em>'Wait, why am I looking.'</p><p>"<em>Oh its fine Umi." Nozomi said as she picked up Nico's discarded sword "Long time no see Nico."</em></p><p>"<em>How did you know it was me?" Nico said pulling down her face mask.</em></p><p>"<em>Lucky guess, plus I heard rumours someone had asked a ninja to kill Maki, you were the natural option."</em></p><p>"<em>And you didn't tell me." Maki shouted as she put her Kimono on properly.</em></p><p>"<em>Why would I when I can have such an amusing sight to laugh at later."</em></p><p>"<em>Nozomi!" Maki shouted as tied the sash.</em></p><p>"<em>Now Nico, as I'm sure you know I can't just let you go."</em></p><p>"<em>You got that right, why try and kill me anyway?"</em></p><p>"<em>Your fault for taking all those women to this chamber, honestly it feels sinking to be in here to be honest, knowing what you've been doing in here."</em></p><p>"<em>Why you…"</em></p><p>"<em>You mean that thing I was sleeping on…" Umi started.</em></p><p>"<em>Enough girls." Nozomi said as she put finger under her lips "Now I know you're doing this feed your siblings and I know their situation so I won't kill you Nico."</em></p><p>"<em>You're not going to let her off, are you?" Maki shouted.</em></p><p>"<em>No." Nozomi smiled "Nico I want you to serve Maki and teach her to avoid another ninja attack and Maki shall pay you for your services."</em></p><p>"<em>You can't be serious!" the pair shouted.</em></p><p>"<em>Why do I need a ninja?" Maki asked.</em></p><p>"<em>If they hired Nico, they could hire others and Umi won't be able to save you all the time, your far too shameless for her, so a ninja to teach you how to survive one and prevent attacks could be useful to you."</em></p><p>"<em>And Nico I know your doing this to help your siblings…"</em></p><p>"<em>Pretty cold of you Nozomi."</em></p><p>"<em>Maybe." Nozomi smiled "The other options death, your choice."</em></p><p>
  <em>Nico sighed "I'm going to regret this, but fine."</em>
</p><p>"<em>Good its decided, now go home I expect you here tomorrow to begin teaching her."</em></p><p>
  <em>Nico nodded and walked past Eli who let her past with out a word "Do I not get a say in this?" Maki moaned.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Calm down Maki, you might even enjoy it." Nozomi smiled.</em></p><p>"<em>Oh, I am so going to make you suffer." Maki shouted at Nico.</em></p><p>"<em>Look forward to seeing you try, what's the pay going to be?" Nico asked Nozomi.</em></p><p>"<em>Depends on how good you are." Maki snidely remarked.</em></p><p>"<em>As a ninja I'm the best, as for the other way I could take that comment, that won't happen."</em></p><p>"<em>We'll discuss that tomorrow, off you go." Nozomi smiled.</em></p><p>
  <em>Nico nodded "See you tomorrow, princess." Nico shouted as she climbed on to the roof.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Just wait, I'm going make you beg!" Maki shout after Nico.</em></p><p>
  <strong>(Present Day)</strong>
</p><p>Nico walked quietly through the camp her hand on the grip of her Tanto blade hidden up her sleeve, as she came up to the tent, she wanted she made sure to check her outfit was ok, once she was sure she walked to the front of the tent.</p><p>She was met by two soldiers who were guarding the tent "Excuse me miss, what are you doing?" asked one of the soldiers as Nico approached the entrance to the tent.</p><p>'<em>Guess it would be a bit too easy, oh well I have a plan for this.' </em>Nico thought.</p><p>"Oh, did your lady not tell you she summoned me?" Nico smiled noticing the smirk on the other soldier's face.</p><p>"Summoned you for what?" asked the first soldier.</p><p>"You must not of heard the stories of our lady Nishikino, she's known to entertain pretty ladies."</p><p>"Exactly, you wouldn't want to make her wait, would you?" Nico said, "I hear she has quite the temper."</p><p>"How would you know?" the solider asked.</p><p>"Oh sweety, I could tell you, but your lady wouldn't want her acts said in public now, it could lead to such a scandal."</p><p>The soldier swallowed "Sorry to keep you." The man bowed.</p><p>"Not so loud, it ruins the mood and it might be best if you go away for a while, wouldn't want your ears to hear what we're going to be doing." Nico smiled to the soldiers as she walked in.</p><p>"Not a bad idea, come on lad." Nico heard the second soldier say as pair left the tent.</p><p>Once she was sure they had gone Nico took her footwear off and drew her Tanto blade. As she quietly crept into the tent, she could hear Maki singing, peering around the corner she could see Maki facing the wall of the tent with her back to Nico.</p><p>Nico crept up silently, holding still as Maki went lower in volume for the song she was singing, Nico silently moved the curtain back, before taking a silent breath and grabbing Maki on her shoulder and forcing her on her back.</p><p>"Nico?" Maki asked as Nico straddled Maki's hips and forced the Tanto to the Samurai's neck "What are you doing?" Maki asked staring up into the crimson eyes of the ninja as she felt the Tanto blade shake slightly against her throat as Nico put her free hand neck to Maki's head and lowered her face to Maki's.</p><p>"I hate you." Nico said as she stopped moving closer to Maki.</p><p>"Pardon?" Maki asked confused, expecting Nico to kiss her, but then it struck her Nico was still keeping her distance since the night Maki had opened up to the ninja.</p><p>"Do you remember the talk we had?" Nico asked, "The bit about falling in love because you enjoy time together."</p><p>"What about it?" Maki asked confused.</p><p>"Well that's what's happened to me, I love someone because I like being around her and I enjoy playing games with her."</p><p>"So who's the lucky girl?" Maki asked biting her bottom lip, feeling her heart twist, she'd grown to like having Nico around and now it seemed to her that Nico would request not to do this anymore.</p><p>"Idiot."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"It's you, I love you idiot."</p><p>"Hey, how was I to know, you said you hate me, also if you love me why say you hate me?"</p><p>"Because I hate you to."</p><p>"Nico that doesn't make sense."</p><p>Nico let out a breath "No, it doesn't, none of this does, you're a lady, I'm a ninja, I tried to kill you and you forced me to serve you among other things." Nico swallowed through a dry throat before going on "Maki, all the time spent teaching you how to avoid another ninja strike and keeping your practice up, at first they were just a job so I didn't die and leave my siblings without their big sister, but then they became our little thing and that was still a job to me." Nico shook and Maki was a little concerned she might slit her throat on accident if she shook more.</p><p>"Then I started to enjoy them, I enjoyed the thrill of the hunt those silly pouts you'd pull when you lost and before I knew it, I was enjoying those nights as well and then it hit me, I was in love with you."</p><p>Nico took a breath as a tear rolled down her cheek "But then I realised it wouldn't work with me not being the right class, but I thought I could ignore it, that I could pretend, but then I see you taking random maids to that chamber of yours and I even managed to sneak into it once when you about to start and each time my heart would twist."</p><p>Nico let out a frustrated screech "I can't do this anymore, my heart can't…" Nico stopped as she felt Maki touch her cheek, it was then she noticed Maki had tears in her eyes to.</p><p>"I love you to." Maki whispered as she rolled the two over and the pushed Tanto out of Nico's hand "I never thought you'd love me, you always said it was just part of a job for you but those nights with you, I could pretend I had a person who loved me, but when I couldn't fulfil that longing in my heart I just fell back into my old habits."</p><p>"Maki…I…"</p><p>"Nico, please stay with me tonight and don't leave in the morning, please I need you, I want to feel loved by you." Maki asked in a hushed whisper as she closed in a little more.</p><p>Nico nodded making their noses brush together as the pair felt a great sense of trepidation brew inside them before Maki leaned in and kissed Nico, the two felt strange as they kissed, they had kissed before but now their emotions were out and their feelings for each other known the kiss felt strangely better then ever and the two wanted more, they soon felt like their bodies were on fire as they kept kissing and that feeling remained after they had broken for air.</p><p>"Hard to think this would happen after how we met." Nico said through a shaky breath.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, miss number one ninja." Maki smirked as she leaned into kiss Nico again, while her hands interlocked with Nico's and forcing them to the sides of Nico's head.</p><p>'<em>It's really good I sent the guards away.' </em>Nico thought before her mind wondered back to what Maki was doing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So there we have it, how Nico and Maki met and yes, they are a proper couple now. Poor Umi, Maki is so shameless, still at least she got some hand holding with Kotori.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Night-time Ambush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Umi and Honoka talk and make a deal and Rin and Yukiho need to fight.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So today's chapter is a test to see how I do with larger fights, so feedback is appreciated.</p><p>Also if you haven't already check out VNVdarkangel alternate take on the last chapter "The Lady and the ninja" as its great. In fact of you like NicoMaki and haven't checked them out you should their stories are great.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Umi – Day after Nico and Maki's night in the tent)</p><p>Umi walked through the camp looking rather out of place among the other samurai with her lack of armour, which earned a few stares as she walked to the tent she had been assigned.</p><p>Umi sighed as she looked around it, two futons on floor sleeping and cot at their head, her armour and sword off in the corner on their stand.</p><p>'<em>I wish Nozomi hadn't insisted I bring that.'</em> Umi thought to herself.</p><p>Umi put her bow down and went to the cot that Saki was in wriggling slightly "Hello little one." Umi whispered as she picked the girl up "Hope the ride wasn't hard on you."</p><p>Just then the familiar head of Honoka popped into the tent "Hey it is ok to come in?" the ginger asked.</p><p>"Of course Lady Honoka."</p><p>"Hello Saki, how's aunty Umi treating you?"</p><p>Saki made a little moan in response "Aw, is aunty Umi not giving you enough attention." Honoka teased.</p><p>"I can't hold my weapons and hold her at the same time."</p><p>Honoka giggled "That would be kind of hard, though amusing to see."</p><p>"Hardly, it's highly dangerous Lady Honoka."</p><p>Honoka let out a sigh "I hate you calling me that."</p><p>"Its way our ranks are now, till I defeat Kira, which will allow me to restore my rank and allow me to take up my armour again that's how it will stay."</p><p>"And Kotori?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You said about your armour, you didn't say anything about Kotori, will you not try again with her?"</p><p>"I can't."</p><p>"Till you beat Kira?"</p><p>"No, even then I can't…, look what we had is not coming back, so just leave it Lady Honoka."</p><p>"No, you two loved each other and you still love each other."</p><p>"How do…?"</p><p>"I know my best friends."</p><p>Umi sighed "I can't."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I let her down, I can't forgive myself for failing to protect her."</p><p>"But she's still in love with you, she always will be in love with you, she still regrets what happened, can't you rethink."</p><p>"I can't Lady Honoka, just leave it, it's not your concern."</p><p>Honoka sighed "From tomorrow onward, would you be free for something?"</p><p>"For what purpose?"</p><p>"For sword practice."</p><p>"I can, but why do you want me?"</p><p>"First we're heading for a lot of battles and I could always use the extra training, second I want to spend more time with my best friend, I missed you and want to catch up."</p><p>"You understand I'm going to be hard on you?"</p><p>"When aren't are you?" Honoka laughed as Umi sighed "Calm down Umi, I know you do it because you care." Honoka smiled. "What do you say, please?" Honoka asked trying to do her best Kotori onigai face.</p><p>"That face doesn't work on me Lady Honoka." Umi sighed.</p><p>"Guess it only works when Kotori does it." Honoka pouted.</p><p>Umi let out a sigh "As my friend, I shall practice with you Lady Honoka, we just need to have Lady Kotori watch Saki for me."</p><p>"It will be just like old times." Honoka smiled.</p><p>"I can always refuse you know."</p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p>"The tree, Lady Honoka."</p><p>"Oh come on, that was an accident."</p><p>"That's just making me think about refusing more Lady Honoka."</p><p>"No wait."</p><p>"Don't worry, I jest." Umi smiled "I would never refuse a friends request."</p><p>Honoka smiled "Thanks, glad to know I got the best warrior and friend I know to teach me."</p><p>"Lady Honoka, I wasn't the best at everything you know, your sister had me beat for grand army strategy every time."</p><p>"Yeah, Yukiho always was the tactical genius." Honoka sighed and laid on her back.</p><p>(Yukiho and Rin – That night)</p><p>"We need to get past them." Rin whispered.</p><p>"I know but they out number us, we can't just plough through them." Yukiho sighed as she observed the camp below her, there could only be a few hundred at most but that was more than enough <em>'I wonder where they came from, other than castle Sakurauchi no one's under siege.'</em> Yukiho thought to herself as she saw the campfires below them.</p><p>Yukiho and Rin had been moving the army day and night to get to castle Koizumi and link up with Maki's forces as quick as they could, they had just come across a force that had forced them to stop and were now trying to think of what to do.</p><p>"We can't go around them and we can't wait for them to move, ok take fifty of our number and a quarter of the extra horses we have, you'll cause a distraction while I'll get the rest of the troops and make ready for a charge, when we go you go to."</p><p>"Fifty, can't I have more." Rin moaned "Plus we'll lose most of those horses."</p><p>"I don't want to push the troops moral right now, its better they stay under lords for now." Yukiho sighed "Plus we can't take them all with us anyway, better to turn them lose."</p><p>Rin looked behind her and growled before she nodded "Ok, fifty it is."</p><p>"Thanks, now when we go you go?"</p><p>Rin nodded as she went and picked out her fifty, Yukiho gathered the rest and moved them down the hill so they were in front of the enemy force.</p><p>"Remember we charge on the signal, keep the noise down." Yukiho whispered to her troops as they silently trotted to the camp "Rider, go up there and tell them to begin." Yukiho commanded to one of the riders.</p><p>Yukiho put her hand to her wounded eye as she and her troops waited, the wound to her eye throbbed not helped by her exhaustion.</p><p>Suddenly the hill overlooking the camp lit up and the sound of the camp rushing to react could be heard as the troops panicked and rushed to face the surprise threat.</p><p>"Charge!" Yukiho ordered as she drew her sword and set her horse galloping towards the camp, her soldiers shouting after her as they followed her. The thunderous sound of horses charging down the valley filled Yukiho's ears.</p><p>As she got closer, she could see the enemy rushing around confused wondering what to do between the troops on the hill or the ones on the valley, or debating trying to run for it and then just to make their choice harder another cry and more thunder came from the hill as Rin's forces charged down.</p><p>Yukiho could see the enemy start to flee in panic as they got closer and they saw the number of horses coming towards them <em>'Glad they haven't worked out most of them aren't with riders.'</em> Yukiho thought as she reached the edge of the camp.</p><p>As she entered the camp Yukiho kept riding and slashed at a soldier that came at her with a sword, riding onward she ploughed through two more soldiers leaving them spawled on the floor.</p><p>Yukiho turned and saw Rin's forces smash into the camp into the side "To the commander, to the commander!" Yukiho shouted as she slashed another trooper who had broken out from behind some cover and de-horsed one of her troops.</p><p>Another soldier came at her with a spear, Yukiho parried it away before hacking at the soldier's hand making her let go of the spear as she grabbed her wounded hand "Come follow me, don't let Rin beat us there!" Yukiho shouted as she threw the spear to the ground and rode on knocking over the soldier that had come at her with the spear.</p><p>Just she came to the centre of the camp and the location of the army's leader she could see a small force samurai and other soldiers rallying around the leader "Don't stop, go straight through!" Yukiho shouted as she willed her horse to go as fast as it could.</p><p>The small group tried to form a wall in front of the charge of Yukiho's forces only for Rin's forces to slam into their flank breaking up their formation just as the one-eyed samurai's forces hit their enemies.</p><p>Yukiho could hear the shouts and screams as her troops and her enemies started to slash and stab at each other, she rode down one soldier before slashing out at a second. A sudden sharp pain shot up and down her left leg and her horse reared up and fall backwards landing on her right leg.</p><p>As she began trying to pick herself up, a samurai ran at her and thrust down at her, she closed her eyes as the sword came down, just then the sound of metal hitting metal fill her ears, opening them she saw the enemies blade stuck in the ground and Rin standing over her with her blade thrust through the samurai's armour.</p><p>Rin pulled her blade back and made ready to face the three more enemies as Yukiho tried to free herself she saw Rin slash one man down, rolled over his hunched form and thrust at a second, before she began duelling one of the commanders subordinates, the ginger locked the strong of her sword with her opponents and forced it in a counter clockwise direction and the sword flew out the woman's hands as Rin followed up and thrust her sword forward.</p><p>As the woman fell to the ground Rin grabbed Yukiho's hand "You own me one Nya." Rin said with a smile.</p><p>Yukiho smiled back only for her to look in horror as the enemy commander came up behind Rin sword drawn.</p><p>"Rin behind you!"</p><p>Rin turned as the commander thrust his sword going under the arm armour and into Rin's arm, making her cry out in pain, but through the pain Rin slashed the man's leg by the knee, commander screamed to and went to thrust at Rin neck.</p><p>Yukiho sprang into action and countered with the same strike as the commander tried on Rin and was slightly to quick for the man and finished her strike before he could finish his.</p><p>Yukiho then heard her soldiers cheering looking around she could see the rest of their enemies running for the hills in a panic.</p><p>"Argh, that hurts." Rin groaned.</p><p>"I guess we're even huh?" Yukiho said as she kneeled while looking at the arrow in her leg "Come on we need to get these troops in order and gather up our horses."</p><p>"Kiyo-chin's going to be mad at me." Rin groaned as she held her wounded arm.</p><p>"No, she'll never be mad at you, she'll likely drag you off and insist on treating your wound the minute she sees you." Yukiho giggled as Rin went to find something to bandage her arm and get her horse.</p><p>"Alright!" Yukiho shouted to the troops catching their attention "Go gather up our all their food, we move out as soon as we're ready, we don't have time to lose, so leave the horses and hurry up."</p><p>'<em>This skirmish won't win the war or reverse the situation, we need Nozomi's army for that.'</em> Yukiho thought to herself <em>'I'm glad you're not here to see this Alisa.' </em>Yukiho thought as she touched hereye <em>'Or see me like this.'</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Combat demon Rin unlocked.</p><p>So what did you think let me now of any issues and advice.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Dueling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Umi and Honoka duel.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was menat to be out tuesday but real life got in the way sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Maki and Nico - Morning after Nico snuck into Maki's tent)</p><p>Maki awoke to something tickling her chest, as she opened her eyes, she saw Nico's dark hair, the Ninja's head resting on her chest, the two holding each other in their arms, the feeling and sight making Maki smile.</p><p>Maki started to play with Ninja's hair as she placed a kiss on girl's head "I love you Nico."</p><p>"I love you to Maki." Nico sighed as she started to rub small circles on Maki's back.</p><p>"Your awake, for how long?"</p><p>"Long enough, we should start getting ready we need to move soon."</p><p>"Why didn't you leave then?" Maki asked.</p><p>"You asked me to stay till you woke up, so I did, besides," Nico said as she snuggled into Maki more "I like being held by you, if I could stay here forever I would."</p><p>"I would to." Maki smiled "Could we stay a little longer?"</p><p>"We have to reach the castle, but once there you can hold me as much as you want." Nico said as she kissed Maki on the lips.</p><p>"Just hold?"</p><p>"Your impossible."</p><p>"You love me for it." Maki smiled.</p><p>"Unfortunately and to answer the question if you want more then we can, just make it as special as last night."</p><p>"Anything for you Nico."</p><p>(Kotori)</p><p>Kotori sat on rock with Saki on her lap watching her two best friends taking up their stances, it surprised her that Honoka wanted Umi to train her, in the past if Umi so much as suggested it Honoka would run of the hills or try and fake being sick.</p><p>'<em>Please be safe Umi.' </em>Kotori thought as Tsubasa came to stand next to her.</p><p>(Umi)</p><p>Umi took a breath she had to admit she was still surprised, when they were younger and Honoka needed training Umi had to practically march Honoka to training and now the ginger was actively looking to train, as she thought about that, she got brief whiff of nostalgia of their pairs practice duels in the past which Kotori would watch, Umi also remembered the line Kotori would wish her luckjust before.</p><p>"Umi, you ready?" Honoka asked, her sword in hand.</p><p>"Yes, sorry, shall we begin Lady Honoka?" Umi asked in response.</p><p>Umi saw a small smile on the gingers, though weather Honoka was getting it from the same nostalgia as she was or something else Umi wasn't sure "Yes, let do it." Honoka said with another bigger smile.</p><p>"Good look Umi!" Kotori shouted on instinct, Umi felt a small smile creep up the corners of her lips only for her honour to force it away.</p><p>"Good luck, my dear, if you win, you'll get a treat, but if you lose you know what happens." Tsubasa said from beside Kotori.</p><p>"Don't mention that stuff, especially around Saki." Honoka shouted back behind her before turning back to look at Umi, who's face had turned beet red before saying "Please, keep your private life to yourselves my Ladies."</p><p>"Sorry about that shall we begin now, I'm sure Kotori wants to see you in action again."</p><p>"Honoka!" Kotori shouted to the ginger, Umi glanced over and saw Kotori's looking down and Umi could sworn she saw a blush on the ashen girl's cheeks.</p><p>The two bowed and then Honoka advanced forward with the sword above her head <em>'You always were quick to charge in.'</em> Umi thought as Honoka got to striking range, she brought the sword down.</p><p>Umi brought her sword up to parry Honoka's blade while she stepped to the side, Umi twisted her sword and thrust it forward hitting Honoka directly in the chest making the ginger stagger, though she was happy with the result she felt the injury to her hip sting a bit <em>'Need to be careful with that.'</em> Umi noted in her head, as she shook her leg.</p><p>"That's one, first to three." Honoka said as she spun the sword and put it so it was like she had sheaved it.</p><p>Umi stepped in slowly weighing up her options, but as she did, she caught a glimpse of Kotori's worried face and something in her heart made her stop and before she could fully snap out of her distraction and begin her strike, Honoka took a step forward and slashed out at Umi's stomach, the blunette tried to twist her sword down to block the strike but she wasn't fast enough and sword hit her right side.</p><p>Umi hissed as she jumped back further, Honoka looked stunned with her sword dropped to the side for a second looking at the blunette.</p><p>'<em>What the heck was that?'</em> Umi thought to herself.</p><p>"Are you ok Umi?" Honoka asked with a concerned look.</p><p>Umi gritted her teeth as she divided forward and thrust at the still surprised Honoka, hitting her in the centre of her chest, forcing the ginger backwards to her knees, as Umi stepped back to open the distance.</p><p>"You can never let your guard down Lady Honoka." Umi said through gritted teeth, frustrated that she'd become distracted.</p><p>"Sorry, so that's two for you and one for me." Honoka groaned. As she brought her sword up to the shoulder and charged forward.</p><p>'<em>Going for a charging strike, bold you.'</em> Umi said in her head as she made ready, just as Honoka came to strike sideways Umi ducked down and slashed but as she was about to hit, she saw Honoka had twisted her sword and altered her strike to slash down.</p><p>The pair hit each other simultaneously, the Blunette screamed as Honoka hit her left shoulder and Honoka grunted as she was hit in the stomach.</p><p>"Are you ok Umi?" Honoka asked through a groan as she got up holding her stomach.</p><p>"I'm fine." Umi said she stood up, her shoulder burning <em>'I'm really out of practice.'</em> Umi thought to herself <em>'I should have been able to see that I need to practice more.' </em>Umi said as she stood up and walked up to Honoka "Well done, Lady Honoka." Umi said offering her hand to help Honoka up "Thanks." Honoka sighed as the pair walked to Tsubasa and Kotori.</p><p>(Kotori)</p><p>Kotori ran up to Umi with Tsubasa next to her as the pair went up to the two groaning girls "My apologies if Lady Honoka's a bit sore for a few hours Lady Tsubasa."</p><p>"It's ok Umi." Tsubasa smiled as she supported the ginger "Now you, let's get you taken care of." Tsubasa smiled as she led Honoka away.</p><p>Honoka turned and looked at her friends "Save me." She said in a whisper.</p><p>"Sorry Honoka." Kotori muttered before turning to Umi "Are you ok Umi, that hit to the shoulder looked really bad."</p><p>"I'm fine, such things are bound to happen in battle." Umi said as she walked slowly back to the tent with Kotori and Saki following her. Umi groaning as she walked as the shoulders till burned.</p><p>(Honoka and Tsubasa)</p><p>"So, why are you training with Umi, the real reason?" Tsubasa asked as she tended the gingers bruises.</p><p>"I'm trying to help her and Kotori, I was thinking if Umi remembers the good times she might open up to Kotori more and I thought our old duels when we were younger might help in that."</p><p>"Doesn't sound like your idea." Tsubasa noted "It's a bit too subtle for you."</p><p>"I got the idea from Nozomi." Honoka admitted with a pout.</p><p>"Did it work?"</p><p>"I think so, I saw Umi smile before we began duelling, she only ever smiled like that when she was happy and that usually involved Kotori." Honoka smiled happy with herself.</p><p>"Aw, aren't you sweet trying to help your friends like that." Tsubasa smiled "Well I shall do what I can to help you, but for now I feel you need a reward for helping them."</p><p>Honoka gulped slightly.</p><p>(Umi and Kotori)</p><p>As Umi and Kotori walked back she noticed Umi was carrying her shoulder the whole way there "Umi are you sure you're ok?"</p><p>"I'm fine Lady Kotori, really." Umi said as she felt a small trickle on her shoulder.</p><p>Kotori wasn't convinced and judging by the noise Saki made even she wasn't convinced, as the trio came to the tent Umi tried to hold the flap open but her shoulder stung her and she recoiled her arm.</p><p>"That's it." Kotori said as she held the flap herself "Inside now!"</p><p>"Lady…"</p><p>"Don't, inside now!" Kotori said with a scowl. Umi did as she was told and went inside with Kotori quickly following "Sit!" Kotori ordered as she went to put Saki in her cot.</p><p>Umi did as she was told again, mildly worried by Kotori's sudden anger. Once Saki was in her cot Kotori knelt in front of Umi, before the blunette could say anything Kotori pulled the ronin's hand away seeing the fabric on the blunettes shoulder was turning red.</p><p>"Umi, that shoulder needs to be treated."</p><p>"I'm fine." Umi hissed <em>'It's penance for failing you.'</em> Umi added in her head.</p><p>"It's not fine, wait here." Kotori said as she stood up "And don't move."</p><p>Once Kotori left Umi touched her shoulder, making herself wince <em>'Maybe I do need it looked at.'</em></p><p>Kotori came back with a bowl and cloth "Now we're going to treat that wound."</p><p>"Lady Kotori, if it has to be done, I can do it myself."</p><p>"No, I'm going to do it." Kotori sighed "Umi, I just want to help you, it hurts seeing you in pain, let me help…Onigai."</p><p>Umi bit her bottom lip "A lady shouldn't…"</p><p>"Umi, during a siege a Lady my help the warriors by tending the wounded, a lesson you taught me once, so let me treat you…Onigai."</p><p>'<em>That's really underhanded Lady Kotori.' </em>Umi thought as she dropped her head "Very well if you insist, just don't pull it all the way down, please."</p><p>Kotori smiled at Umi's embarrassment as she knelt in front of Umi "Ok, now just hold still." Kotori said giving a comforting smile as she moved the fabric off the shoulder, as she did Umi looked away with a blush on her cheeks.</p><p>'<em>Guess something's never change.'</em> Kotori thought as she began to clean the cut on Umi's shoulder, "Argh!" Umi hissed as she tried her best to hold back the cry by gritting her teeth.</p><p>"Sorry." Kotori said pulling back a bit.</p><p>"It's ok Lady Kotori, I'm used to it." Umi said still looking away.</p><p>"Those practice swords shouldn't be able to cut you, should they?" Kotori frowned as she went back to cleaning the wound.</p><p>"No, Honoka's strike must have opened an old wound I have, that one never really fully healed." Umi said still gritting her teeth. It then struck Kotori she had seen this wound before <em>'Just how bad was the cut?'</em></p><p>Kotori pulled the fabric back a bit so she could see the back of Umi shoulder, thankfully it hadn't opened all the way, the only bit that was bleeding was confined to the shoulder, everything past that was still ok "How did you get this one?" Kotori asked her voice shaking slightly as she got a closer look at the wounds covering the blunettes back.</p><p>"I can't remember to be honest." Umi said "Can we not talk about them now Lady Kotori?"</p><p>"Ok." Kotori said as she wrang the cloth in the water before she carried on cleaning the wound, having to reach the ronin's back "Sorry, it's gone to the way to the back as well." Kotori said whispering in Umi's ear.</p><p>"Just be quick." Umi pleaded.</p><p>Once she was done with the cloth, Kotori wrapped it in a bandage as best she could, Umi for her part kept silent only letting out the occasional hiss and groan <em>'Oh Umi, I'm not worth all this pain you're putting on yourself.'</em></p><p>"Ok, done." Kotori said pleased with how well she had done.</p><p>"Thank you, Kotori." Umi said she pulled the cloth up over her shoulder, hissing as she moved the arm "Sorry to have troubled you."</p><p>Kotori smiled at the blunette, for the first time since the two had met Umi hadn't used the Lady title for her, but not wanting for the Ronin to apologise and use it again she kept quiet, even if her heart was beating like a bird's wings "Umi." Kotori said cupping the Ronin's cheek forcing her to look at her "You're never a trouble for me."</p><p>Umi felt her breathing stop for a second as she looked into Kotori's sweet droopy eyes, she could feel her own eyes start to feel heavy and small pull tug at her heart, but her honour started to scream at her and she turned away "Even so, I'm sorry." Umi said she stood up and went over to Saki's cot and looked at her niece.</p><p>'<em>Umi, please just forget honour and come back to me.'</em> Kotori thought as she cleaned up after herself.</p><p>As she played with her niece Umi remembered the first time Kotori had treated a wound she had taken during a practice spar, she'd been left with a tiny cut, it wasn't anything major but Kotori had insisted that she clean and wrap it.</p><p>Umi felt a small smile creep onto her face despite her honour shouting at her, though she was sure the honours screaming sounded a little less loud this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kotori doing some TLC for her Umi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Swords History</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Umi tells some history and Maki and Nico finds out some bad news.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Maki)</p><p>"How long till we get there?" Maki asked as she rode.</p><p>"Not long." Hanayo replied.</p><p>Maki then felt a pair of arms squeeze her tight "Good, it's been four days to reach this place."</p><p>"You ok back there?" Maki asked holding on to one of Nico's arms.</p><p>"No, my hips are killing me, how do you stand riding so much?"</p><p>"You get used to it, one of the joys of being a samurai, not that you would know." Maki said smugly.</p><p>"Being stuck up again princess." Nico said angrily, Maki knew she didn't mean it, Nico had requested that they keep up the show that they didn't have feelings for each other or announce that they we now lovers as of today, Maki wasn't sure why but she agreed.</p><p>"Yukiho, Rin and your army should meet us here tomorrow?" Alisa asked Hanayo.</p><p>"Oh yes, I hope they are ok."</p><p>"They'll be fine, Rin's a strong fighter and Yukiho could think her way out of just about anything." Alisa said with a smiled to Hanayo.</p><p>Just then they rounded the corner and there in front of them was Hanayo's family castle, it was a rather small castle compared to Nozomi's, but it was still a formidable structure.</p><p>So Maki was surprised that the gate was open when they came closer, as they reached closer still, they saw the arrows in walls and some of the lower roofs were damaged and there a distinctive smell of long burnt wood.</p><p>Maki ordered the army to holt; she had a bad feeling "Alisa and Hanayo remain with the troops." Maki ordered "Me and Nico will check it out."</p><p>"But…" Hanayo started only for Maki to shut her down.</p><p>"Something is wrong and I am responsible for your safety."</p><p>"Let them go." Alisa said putting a hand on Hanayo's shoulder "I'm sure they will be fine; we'd only get in the way."</p><p>Maki dismounted her horse along with Nico "Come on Nico."</p><p>"Why do I have to come." Maki heard Nico mutter under her breath.</p><p>The two advanced slowly towards the gate, swords drawn, expecting at any moment a guard to shout out who they were or for arrows to fly but nothing happened. Even as they walked to the damaged gate still nothing happened.</p><p>"This is bad, this is meant to be their strongest castle left and it looks ransacked." Nico whispered as the pair got close to the gates.</p><p>"I know, that's what has me concerned." Maki replied.</p><p>As the pair exited the gate house and into the courtyard, they saw the soldiers laying down in the courtyard or leaning on the wall, none of them made a move to stop or challenge the pair, once they had seen them, they simply went back to their idle state, the sight made Maki both confused and angry "The place is a mess." Nico said as she put her sword away "Me and you could take this castle easy."</p><p>"Yeah, what the heck is going on?" Maki said also putting her sword away.</p><p>"Excuse me." Came a frail voice from the far end of the courtyard.</p><p>Nico and Maki turned to see a woman holding onto a staff standing at the end of the courtyard "Who are you?"</p><p>"I'm Lady Nishikino, who are you?"</p><p>"My name is Himiko, I am Lady Koizumi's chief maid, I take it you're here to seize the castle."</p><p>"No, we're here to protect it."</p><p>"Forgive me, but I don't remember a Lady Nishikino in Lady Minami's court."</p><p>"Urgh, I don't have time for this, we're here to help, what is going on here?"</p><p>"Well…" Himiko started as Hanayo and Alisa rode through the gate "Lady Koizumi, you're here, then these people really aren't our enemy?"</p><p>"I'm not on Kira's side you daft woman!" Maki shouted.</p><p>"Calm down Maki." Nico shouted, "Look at her."</p><p>Maki took a second to look at the woman in front of her, her hair was dishevelled and her cloths mucky and covered in dust and dirt "What happened here?" Maki heard Alisa ask.</p><p>"Clearly our messengers didn't get through, we were facing probing attacks when Lady Minami took her army south a few weeks ago, then five days ago, we faced an attempted storm of the castle we managed to fight them off and the enemy retreated, but we lost most of our garrison fighting them off."</p><p>"Why leave the gate open?" Nico asked.</p><p>"If the enemy hit us again, we couldn't stop them, it wouldn't even be worth trying to fight them off."</p><p>"How many troops do you have?" Maki asked, "We were told you had a garrison of five hundred."</p><p>Himiko thought for a second before she spoke with a defeated tone "If you include the wounded, fifty."</p><p>"Fifty?" Hanayo said looking out at the soldiers in the courtyard.</p><p>Maki looked over them as well and did a quick head count, no more than twenty in the courtyard, leaving what Maki guessed was another thirty wounded in the castle somewhere else.</p><p>"Great." Maki muttered looking over at the gate and her troop "Ok, Nico I need a quick assessment of the land, I would like to know the terrain and be careful."</p><p>"Ok." Nico said as she jogged back through the gate.</p><p>"Alisa help Hanayo with her troops and those in the castle and then tell me full situation, I'll get my troops set up in and around the castle."</p><p>"Ok." Hanayo said looking concerned as she and Alisa started to help guide Hanayo's troops back into the castle proper as Maki's took positions on the wall <em>'Great, down nearly five hundred to begin with.'</em></p><p>(Umi and Kotori)</p><p>"There we go, all clean." Umi said as she finished dressing Saki after having bathed her.</p><p>"Aw, is someone all happy now after their bath with their aunty." Kotori cooed as she entered the tent, getting a babble from Saki, which made Kotori smile.</p><p>'<em>She has gotten quite good of caring for Saki.'</em> Umi thought to herself.</p><p>Umi shook her head a little as she looked down at her niece as Kotori came a knelt next to the pair "Ooh what are you looking at?" Kotori said noticing Saki looking off in the corner of the tent.</p><p>Kotori and Umi both followed the direction Saki was looking to see Umi's armour and sword "Oh, you interested in your aunty's sword?" Kotori smiled "It is quite special; they go together so well."</p><p>"Lady Kotori," Umi blushed "It's not like I'm worthy to hold it anymore."</p><p>"That's not true." Kotori said as Saki moaned to.</p><p>"Sorry little one, we didn't mean to argue." Kotori said, "I know how about aunty Umi tells you the story of her sword while I hold you, how about that?"</p><p>"Lady Kotori, she needs her sleep."</p><p>"I know, but you said she likes to be talked to before going sleep." Kotori smiled "Besides, I like hearing the story, can't you tell us please?"</p><p>"I'm not sure it's a good idea, Lady Kotori." Umi said as Kotori pouted at the lady title again, while she had decided she wouldn't fight it for now, it didn't mean she didn't still hate being called it from the blunette. Then an idea popped into her head <em>'It might work.'</em></p><p>"Umi…Onigai."</p><p>Umi immediately bit her bottom lip immediately weighing up the request as to whether she could allow herself to comply with ashen girl's request '<em>Well it won't infringe her honour if I acquest.'</em></p><p>"As you wish." Umi sighed as she handed Saki over to Kotori.</p><p>"Yay, story time with aunty Umi, you excited Saki?"</p><p>'<em>I don't get why Lady Kotori loves hearing this story so much.'</em> Umi sighed in her head "Ok, I shall begin, the story goes that my great, great, great, grandmother was riding her horse along a stream to a lake one day after doing some hunting, she was the heir to the Sonoda name at the time and wasn't the lord yet."</p><p>"Then as she came to the lake, she saw a Sōhei and Lady Samurai, under attack by assassins." Umi said letting out a sigh "Our Elder fired an arrow at one of the assassins that had just wounded the Samurai leaving her defenceless save for her Sōhei bodyguard. So she rode in with her sword drawn, as she rode into help the pair the Sōhei shouted for her to leave him and rescue the samurai, our Elder dismounted and put the samurai on the horse and told the samurai to ride, while she stayed with the Sōhei."</p><p>"They fought back-to-back for hours against the assassins holding on till help arrived, just as their saviours came, one of the assassins came to try and strike the Sōhei from the side, out Elder pushed the Sōhei out the way and blocked the strike, though it shattered her sword."</p><p>Saki made a worried sound "Don't worry little one she was quite alright." Umi comforted "As she was recovering though she got an unexpected visitor, the Sōhei. The Sōhei, came to see her, the Sōhei also brought a sword, the same sword over there, the Sōhei said that his Samurai master had spoken with our elders daimyo and the daimyo had the sword be made as a replacement for the one our elder had lost, the daimyo had also had it blessed by a priest at the Sōhei's temple but the priest said that if an un-pure soul wielded the blade, it would shatter on the first strike."</p><p>"Our elder swore an unworthy person would never use the sword." As she said this the voice in Umi's head spoke up <em>'Unlike you.' </em>"As such only the best, noblest and most honourable of the Sonoda children were given the right to wield the sword."</p><p>Umi stopped there as she noticed Saki was asleep, gently taking her niece off Kotori and placing her in her cot and placing a gentle kiss on her head "Good night little one." Umi whispered.</p><p>"That tale never fails to make me smile." Kotori said as she watched Saki opposite Umi.</p><p>"It's just a story Lady Kotori." Umi sighed "And not one with a happy ending."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because the last wielder of the sword is not a pure soul and therefore is not worthy to wield it or be called a Sonoda."</p><p>"You are." Kotori said with a pout.</p><p>"Excuse me Lady Kotori, I need to change for bed." Umi said getting up.</p><p>While Umi was changing Kotori leaned into whisper "A part of the story that Umi didn't tell you because the Sonoda's were never told, is that the samurai that Umi and your relative saved was my relative, she was also the heir at the time and she begged her father to repay the Sonoda heir for her courage, so our two families have a long history little one, one I'd like to continue if I can."</p><p>(Nico)</p><p>Nico was sat in a tree trying to get a lay of the land, darkness was falling and she was about to call it time and head back to the castle, when she noticed a group of horsemen riding towards the castle <em>'Is that Yukiho's forces, no it can't be, they're not meant to be here till tomorrow, but none of Kira's troops are meant to be around here anymore.'</em></p><p>Nico climbed up a little higher hoping to try and work out who they were where. As the group rounded a corner of the road Nico saw that to her surprise and mild concern it was Rin and Yukiho, the latter leaning forward on her horse.</p><p>Nico climbed down as fast as she could aiming to meet up with them at the bridge that was on the way. Running as hard as she could for the bridge, she just met them as they reached it "Rin!" Nico shouted as the ginger and the others stopped at the bridge "Its Nico."</p><p>"Nico, you're a sight for sore eyes, Nya." Rin shouted to the Ninja.</p><p>"What are you doing here, your meant to be here tomorrow?" Nico asked walking up to the horsemen.</p><p>"We made good time then." Yukiho groaned, holding her left leg.</p><p>"Are you ok?" Nico asked Yukiho as she ran up to Honoka's sister.</p><p>"I'm fine." Yukiho said as Nico reached her, seeing the wound to the Samurai's leg along with the bandage of the girl's eye.</p><p>"Yeah right." Nico scoffed "You look like hell."</p><p>"I'm not the only one." Yukiho said looking back at her troops.</p><p>Nico followed the girl's eyes and saw the state of the troops that Yukiho had brought with her "Is this your vanguard?" Nico asked.</p><p>"No, this is all we have."</p><p>Nico could feel the colour drain from her face, just as Yukiho started to fall forward on her horse, she was only stopped by Nico and Rin catching her "Nico we need to move." Rin said.</p><p>"Agreed." Nico replied as she got Yukiho upright and then mounted the horse too "Let's go."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sōhei – The Japanese warrior monks.</p><p>So what did you think of the story of Umi's sword? I was going to have a flashback but i found it was getting a bit to long so hope you like it</p><p>Personally, I can see the Sonoda family having an ancient family sword that was used throughout the generations.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hmm mystary is afoot, i wonder what Umi means about leaving her name behind, or what Maki meant by wearing her armour and why she is glaring at Kotori.</p>
<p>Pairings and Clans</p>
<p>Umi/Kotori = (Spoilers)/Minami</p>
<p>Eli/Nozomi = Tojo/Tojo</p>
<p>Maki/Nico = Tojo/Tojo (technically)</p>
<p>Rin/Hanayo = Minami/Minami</p>
<p>Honoka/Tsubasa = Minami/Minami</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642049">The Lady and the ninja</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel">VNVdarkangel</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>